No son horas
by Lorelai-K
Summary: [IchiRuki] Una cena, una visita inseperada, Byakuya haciendo de celestina... y no se que más poner. XD
1. La cena

I. La cena.

Hacía pocas semanas que el invierno había comenzado en la ciudad de Karakura, había entrado de golpe, alborotando tanto como una visita inesperada. La navidad estaba tan cerca que casi podía olerse, aún no habían decorado las calles, pero ya faltaba poco. Era el primer año que Rukia pasaba estas fechas en su propia casa, un pequeño apartamento que había podido alquilar gracias a un pequeño sueldo que le pasaba la Sociedad de Almas por ser el Shinigami asignado a la zona. No es habitual esa remuneración, pero por la especialidad del lugar, Rukia no podía vivir sin gigai y sin tener una "vida humana", y aunque nadie se lo hubiera dicho, también sabía que la situación era especial por ella, ya no era un shinigami normal. Al aceptar esa misión, tácitamente había aceptado no tener ningún puesto de cargo en su escuadrón, y con eso hacía feliz a su hermano. Pero lo que su nii-sama nunca soportó del todo bien, era la cercanía de su hermana pequeña al molesto shinigami sustituto pelirrojo.

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana, la gente paseaba tranquilamente. Pero ella no miraba a la calle, sino al cielo, el atardecer la tenía totalmente embelesada. Estaba pensando en lo que Ishida le había dicho esa misma mañana, le estaban explicando, más o menos, las costumbres que tenían en navidad, pero ella se quedó sólo con un punto: regalarle algo a las personas que quieres. Rukia quería a muchas personas, pero su presupuesto no le daba para todos, así que decidió hacer un solo regalo. Pero tenía un problema, tan absorta se quedó en esa idea, que no escuchó ni cómo, ni cuando debía hacerse el presente. Así que lo decidió rápido, ya tenía el regalo, estaba envuelto en una pequeña caja y bien escondido en un cajón de su escritorio, esperaba visita, y si venia solo –tal y como le había dicho- se lo daría y tendrían una larga conversación.

Por fin tocaron al timbre, debía ser él, corrió contenta a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo no se encontró con la cara sonriente de otras veces, sino con "el muchacho del ceño fruncido", cuando estaban solos nunca estaba así. Se preguntó que razón le había puesto de mal humor. Pero sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos y ver a Kurosaki Isshin con una gran sonrisa, aún no había estado en el apartamento de Rukia. Él sabía perfectamente la relación entre su hijo y la shinigami, por mucho que ellos intentaran ocultárselo al mundo.

-¡Hola! –Dijo alegremente la muchacha.- ¿Qué lleváis en esas cajas?

-Adornos de navidad. –Contestó el pelirrojo.- Papá deja esas cajas ahí, yo dejaré esto en el cuarto. –Tras chillarle a su padre le hizo un gesto a la chica, y ésta le siguió.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?

-Quisiera haber venido solo, pero se ha empeñado en venir, quería conocer tu casa. Esta noche, después de la cena hablamos ¿vale? –Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué son adornos de navidad? –Preguntó la chica morena, mientras salían de su habitación.

-¡Joder Rukia! Hemos estado toda la mañana contándote cosas sobre la navidad¿y ahora me preguntas eso? –Cuando estaba enfadado lo estaba con el mundo entero, eso no lo podía cambiar.

-No te preocupes pequeña. –Dijo Isshin.- Es una tradición, cuando vienen estas fechas se decoran las casas para celebrar las fiestas, y la tuya no podía ser menos. –Colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica.- ¿Te ayudamos a colocarlos?

-No podemos, por tu culpa hemos llegado tan tarde, y le dijimos a Yuzu que estaríamos pronto en casa para ayudar con la cena. –Explicó Ichigo.

-Cierto. Nos vamos. –Isshin ya estaba abriendo la puerta.- No te olvides de la cena de esta noche Rukia. ¡A las ocho!

-Luego nos vemos. –Se despidió secamente el pelirrojo.

-¡Adiós! –No le dio tiempo a despedirse cuando la puerta se cerró bruscamente. Ya se habían marchado.

Se encontraba sola en su casa con tres cajas en la entrada, y una en su cuarto. Decidió que fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera dentro lo sabría cuando viniera Ichigo, él sabría que hacer con ellas, mientras tanto las dejaría ordenadamente aparcadas en un rincón de su pequeño salón.

La cena en casa de los Kurosaki era a las ocho, estaban todos los amigos invitados, y ella, para variar, llegaba tarde. Se había querido arreglar, pero le costó mucho trabajo decidirse. Cuando vivía en la Sociedad de Almas no tenía esos problemas, tenía muy poca ropa y siempre solía ir con el uniforme de shinigami. Además estaba medio nevando, muy poco, un aguanieve caía y con los zapatos que se quería poner no hubiesen hecho más que resbalar, parecería muy torpe para lo ágil que podía llegar a ser. Así que cambió la belleza por la necesidad, poniéndose unas buenas botas y ropa cómoda para la ocasión.

-¡Rukia! –Yuzu abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola Yuzu!

-Pasa, pasa, vas a ayudarme tú, los demás no me hacen caso. –Dijo haciendo pucheros y arrastrando a la shinigami hacia la cocina. Aún no sabe como pudo colgar el abrigo en la percha. No dijo nada, simplemente se dejo llevar por la pequeña.

Llegó a la cocina sin encontrarse a nadie de camino, ya que todos estaban en el salón, tal y como había dicho Yuzu, nadie le había ayudado. Si algo había aprendido Rukia de vivir en casa de Ichigo era que la pequeña de los Kurosaki era un ángel por las buenas, pero enfadada era temible, así que ella no sería quien la pusiera de mal humor.

-¿Quién ha llegado? –Preguntó mientras llenaba unas bandejas con pequeños canapés.

-Pues por ahora están aquí, Ishida y Chad, que desde que han llegado no paran de hablar con papá de no se que cosas.

-Los tres juntos pueden ser un peligro. –Dijo Rukia, Yuzu asintió con la cabeza.

-Tatsuki también está, y Orihime. –Continuó la pequeña.- Ambas han venido muy arregladas, sobre todo Inoue, esta muy guapa. –Rukia se miró a si misma, ella no iba muy arreglada, ni tan siquiera podía decir que fuera "guapa", le costó tanto elegir que al final escogió algo con lo que iba cómoda.- No se ha separado de Ichi-nii en todo el rato que llevan aquí.

-¿Dónde está Karin?

-Acaba de volver de un entrenamiento de fútbol, así que esta duchándose. ¡Y todavía falta más gente!

-¿Dónde los vamos a meter? –Ambas se rieron.

Una vez hubieron acabado, la pequeña Yuzu se adelantó con una bandeja que parecía mucho más grande que ella. Rukia iba detrás, con otra igual de grande. Al pasar el umbral de la puerta la pequeña se quedo parada, como petrificada. La shinigami se quedó extrañada, pero tras asomar la cabeza, entendió porqué. Aún no recuerda de donde cogió fuerzas para dejar la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos y ponerla en una mesa cercana para que no se cayera, nadie le prestaba atención, todo el mundo estaba más pendiente de la escena que se desarrollaba dentro del salón. Ichigo e Inoue besándose. Nadie vio tampoco como la pequeña del clan Kuchiki salía corriendo para que nadie advirtiera cómo se sentía. Ya daría explicaciones más tarde.

Ichigo se había levantado ese día de buen humor, había pasado toda la mañana con Rukia y sus amigos, y había tomado una determinación: tenían que contarle al mundo ya su relación, estaba cansado de andar escondiéndose. Si Kuchiki Byakuya quería matarlo podría enfrentarse otra vez con él, y si Renji ayudaba a su Capitán en la pelea, tenía a Rukia de su parte para tranquilizarlos. Eso y el ver si funcionaría una relación entre ellos dos, fueron los motivos de callar sus sentimientos. Pero ya estaba cansado, harto, no podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, como había hecho toda su vida. "Si me importara lo que dicen los demás ya me habría tintado el pelo". Se lo diría en su casa después de comer, iba a llevarle unos adornos navideños, y allí, tranquilos se lo comentaría. Pensó que un buen momento sería la cena de esa misma noche, donde estarían todos, hasta algunas personas de la Sociedad de Almas. No parecía un mal plan, hasta que su padre lo fastidió todo yendo con él a casa de Rukia.

Así que se puso en marcha "el plan B", hablar con ella tras la cena, en algún momento se podrían escaparse, y si Rukia lo veía bien, esa misma noche se lo dirían a todo el mundo, tal y como él había planeado en un primer momento. Estaba deseando que llegara ya el final de la cena, por fin se sentiría aliviado y libre. La primera vez que sonó el timbre fue corriendo a la puerta, pero para su decepción eran Ishida y Chad. La segunda vez también fue con mucho entusiasmo, pero esa vez eran Tatsuki e Inoue, y una vez hubieron entrado no se separaron de él en toda la noche, sobre todo Orihime. Él estaba nervioso y no paraban de hablarle de tonterías, de vez en cuando se hacían miraditas entre ellas y él no entendía nada, absolutamente nada ¿por qué no le dejaban ir a la cocina con Yuzu y así podría ponerse histérico si le daba la gana?. Pero no, la morena no paraba de mirar al techo, y la pelirroja no lo soltaba ni por una apuesta.

Así que la tercera vez que sonó el timbre, Ichigo ni lo escuchó lo estaban volviendo loco con tonterías, la mayoría no tenían ningún interés para él, pero tenía que estar haciendo el papel de interesado hasta que llegara Rukia y así poder hablar con ella. Pero Yuzu si escuchó el timbre, y fue a abrir, para secuestrar a quien fuese y que así le ayudara en la cocina, estaba harta de hacerlo todo sola, más que ayuda, quería algo de conversación, estaba realmente aburrida. Mientras, el muchacho, se encontraba de brazos cruzados escuchando como las dos chicas hacían parejas con sus amigos.

-¿Y tu Ichigo¿No te gusta nadie? Últimamente estas muy raro. –Dijo Tatsuki mientras le empujaba hacia una esquina.

-Eh.. ¿qué haces?

-Harías muy buena pareja con Orihime. –La pelirroja se sonrojó, y Tatsuki la cogió del brazo y la puso al lado del muchacho. Lo que él no sabía era que ambas chicas se habían auto convencido de que si él estaba raro era por Inoue, y no por otra chica, ni pensaron en Rukia. Así que la morena había urdido un plan para ayudar a sus amigos a dar un paso adelante, ya que desde luego ellos nunca lo harían.- ¡Ey chicos! –Llamó la atención de todos los presentes gritando.- ¡Ichigo y Orihime están debajo del muerdago!

-¡Y parecía tonto mi hijo!

-¿Qué coño dices papá? –No le dio tiempo a decir ni hacer nada a su padre, ya que Inoue se había enganchado a su cuello y le estaba besando, fue poco tiempo, pero suficiente, para que ella se diera cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

-Lo siento Kurosaki-kun.

-¿Qué dices Orihime? Es sólo un juego. –Tatsuki pensaba que le había hecho un gran favor a los dos. Y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ichigo no dijo nada, sólo escuchó un gran golpe en la puerta de la calle.

-¿Por qué se ha ido Rukia-chan corriendo? –Preguntó Karin que acababa de entrar en escena. No sabía que estaba pasando.

-¡Mierda! –Fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo.

Fue corriendo a buscarla¿pero a donde?. No estaba en su casa, no estaba en la tienda de Urahara, no estaba en el parque al que les gustaba ir, no estaba en la orilla del río… Desesperado, volvió a casa. Ya sólo quedaba su familia recogiendo, parecía que al fin y al cabo, su pequeño secreto, ya no era un secreto para nadie, pero todo había salido al revés.

Rukia si se encontraba en su casa, con todas las luces apagadas, cuando se sentía mal, prefería la soledad y la oscuridad, sostenía en su mano la pequeña cajita en la que había envuelto el estúpido regalo. Decidió guardarlo, tal cual, como el recuerdo de algo que nunca debió ser.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, los demás serán más entretenidos. **

**Gracias por pasar por aquí XD**


	2. El verdadero problema

II. El verdadero problema.

Había pasado una semana desde la cena en casa de los Kurosaki, y con la única persona que había querido hablar Rukia era con Renji, que había llegado de la Sociedad de Almas la misma noche de autos, pero se enteró de todo muy tarde, cuando ya había pasado y sólo quedaban los últimos comentarios, así que tampoco estaba al tanto de la verdadera situación. Por su parte Ichigo le decía que o hablaba con Rukia o no hablaba con nadie, ya que pensaba que los intermediarios sólo podían liar más el asunto. Y por su parte la chica no quería saber nada del shinigami sustituto, estaba demasiado herida y no quería excusas. Abarai se quedó toda esa semana en el sofá de la casa de su amiga, y allí estaría hasta próximo aviso, ya que le habían mandado una misión que tenía mucho que ver con Urahara, y muy poco con estos tejemanejes, que le ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo.

El día antes de nochebuena Rukia accedió a hablar con Ichigo, ya que su nii-sama le había puesto fecha límite a un asunto familiar muy delicado, del cual ella no quería ni acordarse, pero sabía que Byakuya cuando se ponía serio era como un tren de mercancías desbocado: imposible de parar.

Quedaron a media tarde en un lugar muy señalado para ambos, a la orilla del río. A ambos les traía demasiados recuerdos, pero aunque los malos siempre duelen mucho y los buenos muchas veces no pueden contrapesarlos, no importaba, era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Podían pasarse horas hablando, a veces tranquilamente y otras veces no tanto. Esta iba a ser una de las ocasiones moviditas.

-Rukia. –Llamó Ichigo a la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo esperándolo.

-Hola. –Le contestó secamente y observó como se sentaba y se ponía a mirar al infinito.

-Lo siento. –El chico no sabía bien como empezar.- Pero Inoue se me abalanzó...

-¡Claro como eres irresistible las chicas se te tiran encima! –Le cortó Rukia, estaba muy enfadada.- Ten cuidado Kurosaki-kun –comenzó a decir con ese tono que tanto odiaba el pelirrojo- no vaya a ser que un día por la calle te arrase una multitud de chicas enloquecidas.

-¿Pero que coño dices? Tatsuki nos puso debajo de un muérdago y la tradición es que los que están bajo uno deben besarse. –Le gritó bastante enfadado, pero intentado explicar la situación lo mejor que podía.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahora es culpa de Tatsuki! –Gritó mientras se levantaba del suelo, estaba muy nerviosa como para estar quieta.- Voy a tener que llevar yo cuidado con el muérdago ese, no vaya a ser que Tatsuki haya puesto uno en mi casa y tenga que besar a Renji.

-¡¡Eso si que no!! –Ichigo también se levantó, él no iba a ser menos.- ¡No es culpa mía qué no nos escuches cuando te contamos alguna tradición! –Recapacitó.- ¿Y que coño es eso de besar a Renji? ¿Qué hace viviendo en tu casa?

-En mi casa vive quien a mi me da la gana. ¿O me vas a prohibir algo tú que vas besando por ahí a la gente?

-Serás idiota… ¡Yo no voy besando por ahí a la gente! ¡¡A saber que haces tú con Renji!!

-Lo que me da la gana. Imbécil.

-Idiota. –Y acto seguido se dieron la vuelta y cada uno se fue por el camino contrario.

Así lo que debió ser una reconciliación sin mucho problema se convirtió en una marejada de absurdas acusaciones, por su parte la pequeña morena no paraba de reprocharle lo de Inoue, ya que desde el principio pensaba que toda explicación sería una excusa, y que esa costumbre con el muérdago le sonaba a tontería. Ichigo tampoco se quedó atrás, y le echo en cara que Renji estuviera una semana durmiendo en su casa. No pudieron echarse más cosas en cara porque no tenían, cuando decían de pelearse el mundo se caía y no importaba más que tener la razón el uno sobre el otro. Y así sin más pasó una maravillosa oportunidad de reconciliarse a ser una pelea mucho más grande.

El día de nochebuena a Rukia le llegó la noticia: su nii-sama vendría a verla el día de año nuevo, y por supuesto que ella sabía que quería una respuesta. Pasó toda la cena pensativa, estaba sola con Renji en su casa, y éste le dejaba estar así ya que pensaba que era por la pelea con Ichigo, pero lo que no sabía era que su Capitán tenía mucho más que el pelirrojo que ver en el asunto.

-Deberías hablar con él tranquilamente, sois dos tercos. –Dijo bruscamente Renji tras un largo e incómodo silencio.

-Lo se. Pero no puedo perdonarle que besara a Inoue, me siento traicionada, no se sí podría volver a confiar en él. –Se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, esperando que el muchacho hiciera lo mismo.

-¿No has pensado que haya podido ser ella quien le besó? No es ningún secreto que Orihime-san siempre ha estado loca por Kurosaki, y vete tu a saber porqué. –El último comentario le propinó un pequeño puñetazo de Rukia en el hombro, le hizo reír.– Y Rukia, hoy he estado con todos ellos, y me aseguraron que lo del muérdago ese es verdad, deja de ser cabezona, y habla con él. Tranquilamente a poder ser.

-No estaría mal, sí. –No le hacía mucho caso.- Además Renji, tengo más problemas. –Suspiró.- Mi nii-sama viene el día de año nuevo.

-¿Y…? Vendrá a verte, hace mucho que no estás con él.

-Viene a recordarme que su ultimátum ha terminado, y que tengo que elegir. –Puso cara de fastidió.- Poco antes de saber de esta misión, me presentó a un noble de una familia respetable. En un primer momento no le di más importancia, un chico algo estirado pero era amable.

-¿No me digas que mi Capitán estaba haciendo de casamentero? Porqué yo no lo veo mucho en ese papel. –Renji se reía por dentro imaginándose a Byakuya haciendo de celestina, debía ser el peor de la historia.

-Sí, quiere que me case con él.

-¿De verdad? –Todavía no podía asimilarlo, se le había pasado por la cabeza como una tontería más, pero veía horrible que obligara a Rukia a casarse. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella pertenece a una familia noble, quizás esa fuera una costumbre suya.

-Sí. Pero hicimos un trato, me dio hasta año nuevo para encontrar yo a una persona que quisiera. Me dejó elegir, ya que lo vio justo, si él pudo elegir a Hisana, yo podría también. Pero una vez llegue año nuevo, sino he encontrado a nadie aceptaré casarme con el noble.

-¿Y dejaras de ser shinigami?

-¡Ni pensarlo! –Se asombró Rukia.- Si es un matrimonio de conveniencia que se note, él sabrá desde el primer momento lo que tiene conmigo, lo mismo no le gusta y el que no acepta es él. –Sin embargo, el tono divertido con el que había dicho eso se cambio enseguida al recordar una cosa.- Pero los padres de nii-sama se casaron por conveniencia, nunca se quisieron, y le tuvieron porque tenían que tener descendencia.

-Aún así Rukia, aunque no te hubieses peleado con Ichigo ¿Crees que Kuchiki-Taicho le hubiese aceptado en su familia?

-Un trato es un trato, Renji. Con el tiempo lo hubiese aceptado bien. –Se recostó en el sofá.

-Bueno, entonces lo tienes fácil. Sabes que lo vuestro es una pelea pasajera, no tendrás problemas con él.

-Pero Renji, ponte en su lugar. Voy a verle y le digo: vale, me trago lo del muérdago –entornó los ojos, haciendo un gesto de total incredulidad- te perdono y perdóname tú por lo que sea que quiera que te haya enfadado. Me perdona. Y acto seguido le digo: ¿te casas conmigo?

-Pues… -comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- ¡le da algo!

-Joder Renji, no es cosa de risa. ¿Qué demonios hago? –Se quedó pensativa mientras el chico no paraba de reír.- Le puedo contar todo a Ichigo, y decirle a mi nii-sama que sí que me quedo con él, pero que eso de casarnos, que lo haremos más tarde. –Estaba orgullosa de su razonamiento, y eso lo atestiguaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero Rukia. –Mientras intentaba bajarla de sus nubes se secaba unas pocas lágrimas que le habían salido de tanto reírse.- Por mucho que os… -volvió a reír- perdona, perdona –se puso algo más serio- bueno, que le digáis a Kuchiki-Taicho que va en serio, él os pedirá que viváis en la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Y yo cómo puedo pedirle eso? –Ya no había risas, un incómodo silencio inundó de nuevo la estancia.- Sería pedirle que dejara a su familia, a sus amigos, su vida. Sólo por venir conmigo. No tengo derecho a pedirle eso, ¿verdad Renji?

-Bueno, no tienes derecho a pedirle eso. Pero él si lo tiene a saberlo todo.

-Quizá tengas razón. Pero es nochebuena, estará por ahí con los chicos.

-Se de buena tinta que planeaban una fiesta en casa de Inoue. –Comentó el Teniente de la sexta división.- Y yo voy a ir, de hecho –se levantó bruscamente- voy ahora mismo, que se me hace tarde.

-¿Ichigo en casa de Inoue? ¿Después de lo que pasó? –Celos, celos, celos… por su cabeza solo pasaban esa palabra a mil kilómetros por hora. Él nunca iba a fiestas, quizás lo de Orihime no fue un simple beso obligado, después de todo.

-¡Hoy estás más tonta de lo normal! –Se rió de ella abiertamente.- No va a ir, me lo ha dicho esta mañana, dice que no está de humor, que se quedará en su casa. Yo de ti iría rápido, lo mismo ya se ha acostado.

Rukia pegó un salgo del sofá y fue a por su abrigo. Renji le siguió y decidió acompañarla una parte del camino, estaba muy nerviosa. Y aunque hubiera dado casi cualquier cosa al ver la cara de Ichigo, después de que Rukia le contara todo, no pudo. Y se fue a disfrutar de la fiesta en casa de Inoue.


	3. Chappy

**III. Chappy. **

-¡Rukia! ¿Qué haces aquí? –El shinigami abrió la puerta de casa con cara de pocos amigos, pero al verla se sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Ichigo, tengo que hablar contigo. –Le dijo secamente. "Ya está, otra bronca." pensó el chico.

-Sí es para volver a chillarme, paso. Ya he tenido suficiente con lo de ayer, no estoy de humor.

-No he venido a eso, ¿quieres venir o entro yo? –Desde luego esa noche lo iban a aclarar todo.

-Dentro están Yuzu y mi padre, creo que será mejor ir a otro sitio.

Decidieron ir a un mirador donde había unas preciosas vistas de la ciudad, como era nochebuena y la gente solía salir, pensaron que estarían solos, y no se equivocaron. Tan solo había unas pocas parejas paseando que se oteaban por el lugar. Ahora, más tranquilos y calmados decidieron aclarar las cosas. Fue fácil, era tan fácil, y ellos el día anterior habían logrado hacerlo difícil.

-Aún no se porque Tatsuki pensaba que te hacía un favor. –Se planteaba Rukia en voz alta.

-Pensaría que soy de esos que nunca se declaran, y que prefieren que lo haga la chica, y en este caso, la amiga de la chica.

-Pues que poco te conocen. Conmigo no lo dudaste mucho. –Una mirada de complicidad nació en ese momento entre ellos dos.

-Porque tú eres como un chico, se puede hablar contigo de todo. Eres muy bestia. –Le dijo para picarla, le encantaba.

-Pues será que te gustan los chicos… -Jaque. Rukia se lo devolvió de inmediato.

-Y de todos los que me gustaban me quedé con el más pequeño, chillón y follonero. –Jaque a la reina.

-Pues corre a buscar a otro más alto, pelirrojo y con muérdago de ese. –Jaque mate.

-Serás…-Decidió acabar con la conversación, no fuera a comenzar otra vez una absurda discusión y se volvieran a enfadar como dos niños chicos. Se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por el hombro, ella se junto más a él, hacía frío.- Está bien, tú ganas. –La shinigami sonrió ampliamente, él no la miraba pero podía notar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Rukia le invitó a su casa, quería darle el regalo, sin saber aún que era el momento adecuado para dar regalos, ya que oficialmente ya era el día de Navidad. Pero por el camino a casa no dijeron una sola palabra, ya que iban aprovechando las pocas sombras que dejaban las farolas para besarse. Después de una buena pelea, siempre viene una buena reconciliación. Sabían que Renji seguiría hasta tarde en la fiesta, y se valieron bien de ese tiempo solos en casa de la chica.

-Tengo que contarte algo. –Le dijo Rukia al muchacho sentándose en su cama. Él estaba acostado y no hizo gesto alguno de cambiar de posición, al contrario, puso sus manos detrás de la nuca, signo inequívoco de que él ya no se movía de allí hasta el día siguiente.- ¡Ah! Pero primero… -se levantó, como hacía algo de frío se puso una sudadera que usaba en su casa, y se fue a la mesa de su escritorio, abrió el cajón y sacó una pequeña cajita.- Toma, te lo iba a dar antes, pero no he podido.

-¿Y esto que es? –Le dijo el muchacho asombrado.

-Un regalo. Ishida me dijo que en navidad se daban a la gente que quieres. –Su tono de voz era totalmente calmado, como si no fuera nada importante.

-Gracias. –Sonrió.- Yo tenía algo para ti, pero está en casa.

-No te preocupes. –Estaba muy contenta.- Pero… ¡ábrelo! Quiero saber que opinas.

-Bien, voy. –Desenvolvió lentamente el papel, para poner nerviosa a Rukia. Y abrió, también muy despacio la cajita, en ella había un juego de llaves con un llavero del conejo Chappy.- ¿Y esto que es?

-Llaves de mi casa. –Contestó alegremente. En casi todas las culturas, ese gesto significaba mucho más que un simple "te dejo entrar cuando quieras", era más bien el preludio de una relación seria, algo que un chaval de veinte y pocos años no sabía si quería aceptar.

-Rukia yo no se si… -Se paró al ver la cara de la muchacha totalmente asombrada. Estaba bastante claro que ella no se estaba enterando de nada.

-Pues si no te gusta no tienes porqué quedártelas. –Dijo haciendo un gesto rápido con la mano y quitándole las llaves a Ichigo.- Yo sólo quería que no tuvieras que llamar a la puerta cada vez que quisieras entrar, que si yo no estoy puedas pasar… ¡No se que tiene de extraño que tu tengas las llaves de mi casa!. Al fin y al cabo, estamos juntos ¿no?

Ichigo se asombró, pero ella tenía razón, aunque hace muy pocos días eso era tan sólo un secreto que compartían ellos dos, ahora ya era algo más oficial, y no estaba tan mal celebrarlo así.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo Ichigo cogiendo de nuevo las llaves.- Pero ni te pienses que voy a llevar un llavero del conejo Chappy. –Ambos se rieron, él se levantó y cogió su chaqueta, en ella estaban sus llaves, y para que Rukia lo viera, las puso junto a las de su casa. Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Vuelve a la cama, te vas a helar. –Le dijo. Él no tuvo mucho reparo en hacer lo que le mandaba la muchacha.- Tengo que contarte algo. Es importante.

-¿Qué pasa? –La shinigami estaba especialmente seria, le había asustado de verdad.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando fui a pasar unos días a la Sociedad de Almas hace unos meses? –Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.- Mi nii-sama estuvo hablando conmigo largo y tendido de las obligaciones de llamarse Kuchiki. –Estaba haciendo tiempo para soltar la bomba.- Para eso, llamó a un noble llamado Kasamatsu Arima, fue una noche tranquila, nada de lo que estaban contando me sonaba ajeno.

-Pobrecita, que aburrimiento. –Le dijo mientras le tocaba el pelo tranquilamente y comenzaba a besarle los dedos de las manos. La conversación parecía un poco aburrida, y él tenía ganas de algo más divertido.

-Ichigo es importante, presta atención. –Suspiró, lo soltaría como una bomba, no quedaba más remedio.- Mi nii-sama quiere que me case.

-¿Qué? –Las caricias pararon en seco, y la cara de asombro no se hizo esperar.

-Me dio un ultimátum, me dijo que él ya no se casaría más, que no quería mancillar el recuerdo de Hisana. Así que la descendencia del clan estaba en mis manos. –Agachó la cabeza, no podía soportar la cara del muchacho.- Si no tengo un compromiso antes de fin año, elegiría él por mi.

-¿Qué? –No podía salir de su asombro, se levantó de la cama para dar vueltas, ya que lo que realmente giraba en sí, eran millones de ideas agolpándose en sus sienes.- ¿Y esperas hasta hoy para contármelo?

-Lo siento, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si iba enserio, pero me ha dicho Renji que en año nuevo mi nii-sama estará aquí. Y métete en la cama, te vas a poner enfermo. –Dijo preocupada.

-¡Me da igual ahora el frío! –Siguió dando vueltas por el cuarto de Rukia, parecía que su única obsesión era hacer surcos en ella.- Pero eres adoptada, puedes negarte, si te repudian no importa, te quedarás aquí conmigo.

-Para lo bueno y para lo malo es mi familia, Ichigo. Y, aunque me repudiaran, tú mismo lo has dicho, me quedaría contigo. ¿Qué más te da hacerlo oficial para mi nii-sama antes que después?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Podemos decirle a mi nii-sama que queremos estar juntos, pero ahora no nos casaremos. Y sí insiste en que volvamos a la Sociedad de Almas, podríamos ir durante un corto periodo de tiempo, él vería que es serio y nos dejaría en paz para seguir con nuestras vidas. –Rukia no sabía bien que argumentar para que el muchacho se tranquilizara. Ichigo paró en seco.

-Eres condenadamente lista, ¿lo sabías? –Dijo el muchacho sonriendo, y acto seguido la besó.

Esa noche la pasaron juntos. Cuando Renji entró en la casa, intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, pero aún así despertó a Ichigo, que tampoco había cogido aún el sueño profundo. Se puso a pensar sobre lo hablado con Rukia.

Amanecía en Karakura, y en un pequeño apartamento de la zona centro, un muchacho pelirrojo besaba en la frente a una pequeña chica morena que instintivamente buscaba el cobijo de sus brazos. El chico se levantó de la cama sin despertarla, se vistió lentamente, para no hacer ruido y, acto seguido, se sentó en el escritorio, cogió lápiz y papel e intentó plasmar lo que sentía en una pequeña nota, de una sola frase, que dejó en su hueco vacío en la cama. En el papel simplemente ponía: "Lo siento, no puedo".


	4. Lo siento, no puedo

**IV. Lo siento, no puedo. **

Rukia no lloraba, nunca lloraba. Así que cuando vio la nota de Ichigo, no supo como expresar la tristeza, la decepción y la desesperación que sintió. Así que sólo pudo chillar, sin acordarse de que tenía un invitado durmiendo en el salón de su casa. Cuando escuchó a Renji dar golpes en su puerta y gritando su nombre, se tranquilizó. Abrió la puerta, en su cara sólo se podía reflejar la pena que sentía, y en sus manos todavía estaba el papel que había dejado en su cama Ichigo.

-Perdona por despertarte. –Le dijo totalmente absorta, como en la nada.- Necesito estar sola.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando a un Renji totalmente perplejo. Recordó la única vez que había llorado, y fue cuando estuvo a punto de morir en el dúo terminal, y no lloraba por morir, sino por todo el daño que había causado, y porqué sabía que nunca más le vería. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas por segunda vez, lloraba exactamente por las mismas razones, por el daño que le había causado y porque, sabía que esta vez, si que no le volvería a ver. Años posteriores, recordaría ese día como uno de los más tristes de su vida, abriendo un pequeño cajón de su escritorio, el que tenía bajo llave, para ver de nuevo el papel que le dejó Ichigo. Nunca guardaría nada más en ese cajón, más que sus malos recuerdos.

Ichigo había tomado una decisión, y no iba a ser ella quien no la respetara. Tras un largo periodo de tiempo, no supo decir cuanto, mirando solamente el pequeño trozo de papel, lo aceptó. Aceptó su negativa, y todo lo que conllevaba asumirlo. No defraudaría a su nii-sama, pero eso no implicaba querer en lo más mínimo al hombre que él eligiese, ella ya había amado y había perdido. No lo volvería a hacer más. En menos de una semana todo su futuro estaría decidido, y no podría cambiarlo. Al salir de su habitación, algo más calmada, pero todavía con la nota en sus frías manos, decidió contárselo todo a Renji, necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba a su amigo de la infancia, en ese momento, le necesitaba a él.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado esa reacción. –Dijo Abarai mirando atentamente a la taciturna Rukia, no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada al muchacho mientras le contaba toda la historia, sólo tenía ojos para el diminuto papel que sostenía en las manos, o para la ventana que estaba a su izquierda.- Cuando se fue esta mañana y lo escuché, pensé que estaría todo solucionado.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, hasta que me he despertado. –Por fin se decidió a mirarle, sus ojos todavía tenían las marcas de haber llorado, el muchacho se sorprendió, no recordaba haberla visto llorar en ningún momento. Ni de niños en el Rukongai cuando no había comida, o los mayores le pegaban, Rukia nunca lloraba. Pero ese estúpido Ichigo lo había conseguido, no se lo merecía, era un cobarde, y él se las iba hacer pagar.- Dime Renji ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Sólo puedo hacer lo que nii-sama quiera.

-Lo se Rukia, has dado tu palabra. –"Ese bastardo de Ichigo, me va a escuchar".- Encontraremos una solución.

-Renji. Debes prometerme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando veas a Ichigo, no le hables de esto, no le molestes, es su decisión y debemos respetarla. ¡Promételo! –Gritó la muchacha.

-No. –Dijo quedamente, eso no lo iba a prometer, no podía verla así y no hacer nada.

-No me hagas esto Renji, ¿es que no lo entiendes? –Volvían a querer salir esas malditas lágrimas por sus ojos, pero no lo iban a conseguir, ella era más fuerte que eso.- No quiero a nadie que este conmigo por lástima, compasión o por miedo. Prométemelo, Renji. –Apretó fuertemente los ojos para impedir el inminente llanto.- Por favor.

-Lo prometo. –Contestó el Teniente sin muchas ganas. ¿Cómo negarse? Pero no estaba seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa.

-Gracias. –Las lágrimas no cayeron esta vez, pero volvieron a caer en muchas otras ocasiones pensando en estas horas oscuras.

Tras un largo periodo de silencio, un estridente ruido les sacó de sus ensoñaciones. El teléfono estaba empezando a sonar. Rukia no pensaba cogerlo, no quería hablar con nadie, así que tuvo que ser Renji quien descolgara el madito aparato, que cada vez le daba más dolor de cabeza.

-Hola Abarai-kun. –Una alegre voz sonaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica.- ¡Feliz Navidad!.

-¡Feliz Navidad para ti también Orihime-san! –"Mierda de día de navidad", pensó el muchacho.

-Llamaba para invitaros a ti y a Kuchiki-san a mi casa, ha comenzado una inesperada merienda. –Se escuchaban alegres voces cantando y riendo a espaldas de la chica.- De repente ha empezado a venir gente y parece que la fiesta de ayer continúa.

-No se, Inoue… ni tan siquiera hemos comido.

-¡Podéis comer aquí! Ha sobrado mucha comida.

-No creo, nos haremos algo por aquí y…

-¡Tenéis que venir! –Le cortó la muchacha.- ¡Está aquí hasta Kurosaki-kun!

-¿Ichigo está allí? –La inanimada Rukia pegó un bote en el sofá y prestó más atención a la conversación.- Será hijo de… -Se cortó a sí mismo.- Lo mismo vamos Inoue.

-Bien, aquí os esperamos. Hasta luego Abarai-kun.

-Hasta ahora, Orihime-san. –Colgó el teléfono y miró a Rukia, que expectante esperaba noticias sobre su conversación.- Ya has escuchado ¿no? –Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Está en una fiesta en casa de Inoue, y según dice ella ha sido improvisada.

-Entiendo. –Dijo la shinigami tristemente, mientras se levanta y se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación, con melancolía y nota en mano.

-¿Adonde te crees que vas?

-A mi cuarto, a descansar.

-Ya has descansado mucho por hoy. Vamos a la fiesta de Orihime.

-¿Y encontrarme a Ichigo? Ni hablar Renji, no estoy para verle ahora mismo, me derrumbaría.

-Míralo desde este punto de vista, Rukia. –Se acerco a donde estaba la muchacha.- Tienes exactamente una semana para que cambie de opinión. –Dijo levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-¡No pienso convencerle de nada! –Gritó.- ¡Ya te he dicho que voy a respetar su decisión!.

-Y vamos a respetarla. Pero lo que aún no entiendes es que se ha asustado, pero él también te quiere, sólo necesita un pequeño empujón, ver que de verdad puede perderte, y recapacitará.

-¿Y cómo va a pasar eso? Él sabe perfectamente que el camino que ha elegido es el de estar separados.

-Tú sólo hazme caso y vístete. –Dijo empujando a Rukia hacía su cuarto.

Pero en ese instante un sonido muy conocido por ambos shinigamis comenzó a sonar: un hollow, nunca descansaban. Era la primera vez que Rukia agradecía ese sonido, así pudo quedarse tranquilamente en su cuarto, mientras Renji se ocupaba de todo. Hoy no le apetecía salir.


	5. Fiesta en casa de Inoue

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis el fic, yo también me uno a matar a Ichigo!!!! Pero bueno, aquí os dejo la siguiente parte que se centra más en él. A ver que os parece. **

**V. Fiesta en casa de Inoue. **

Ya no paseaba por las calles, corría, corría tan rápido que sólo intentaba huir ¿pero de qué?. De sí mismo. Estaba asustado ¿Él estaba asustado? Se peleo con toda la maldita Sociedad de Almas, luchó en una guerra con Menos Grandes, Arrankarus y demás escoria de Hueco Mundo. Pero Rukia había destrozado todas sus defensas. Se había enamorado de ella, lo sabía, desde los pies a la cabeza. Se llevaban bien o mal, pero ella era para él, y lo sabía. Pero no podía aceptarlo ya, ahora. Eso no, se había asustado, se había agobiado, muchísimo. Odiaba tener miedo, y ese odio le hacía correr, no sabía a donde, pero sólo le apetecía correr. No podía hacer lo que le había pedido.

Esa noche no durmió nada en absoluto, por una parte por culpa suya y de Rukia, y por otra porqué estaba nervioso por la decisión que acaba de tomar. No pudo dejar de pensar en todas las obligaciones que se le echarían encima, en las cosas que ya no podría hacer, en que debía dar explicaciones a alguien… en mil y una cosas… y esas cosas le agobiaban, le asfixiaban. Después de todo, iba a resultar que Kurosaki Ichigo, iba a tenerle miedo a algo. Pero él no quería ser así, sólo esperaba querer a Rukia, y nada más, pero no había pensado nunca en las responsabilidades que conllevaba salir con una shinigami del Clan Kuchiki.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! –Ichigo había parado en seco tras escuchar la, ahora, estridente voz de Inoue.- ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad! –Gritó y puso esa cara tan estirada que sólo salía cuando estaba muy nervioso.- Tengo algo de prisa.

-Siempre tienes prisa, Ichigo. –Le reprochó Tatsuki que le miraba inquisitorialmente. Se encontraba al lado de Orihime y ambas llevaban bolsas en sus manos.- Ayer no viniste a la fiesta, y ahora, mírate. –Se quedó pensando.- Te recojo a las cuatro en tu casa. Adiós Ichigo. –Dijo sin más dejando al muchacho perplejo. Y arrastrando a la chica pelirroja de largos cabellos que hubiese deseado cruzar alguna palabra más con el shinigami sustituto.

No pudo decir que no, simplemente, a la hora indicada, Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiru estaban en la puerta de su casa gritándole para que se diera prisa. Habían quedado y él no podía faltar. Al poco tiempo llegaron a casa de Inoue, donde se encontraron con Chad e Ishida. Ichigo echo de menos a Rukia, pero agradeció que no estuviese allí, no sabría que decir, no sabría como la podría volver a mirar.

-¿Has llamado a Kuchiki-san, Ichigo? –Preguntó Keigo, que aún no se había recuperado del duro golpe de saber que ambos estaban saliendo juntos.

-No, pero no creo que pueda venir, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Tan pronto peleados? Esto no pinta bien Mizuiru. –Sonrió.- Es mi oportunidad con Kuchiki-san. –Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por ese comentario, pero no por parte del shinigami sustituto, sino de cierta morena con el pelo corto, que todavía se sentía mal por cierto incidente en la casa de los Kurosaki.

-¿Qué haces Inoue? –Preguntó Tatsuki a su amiga que se dirigía a la cocina, justo después de pegar a Keigo.

-Voy a llamar a casa de Kuchiki-san. No he podido hablar con ella desde… -se sonrojó- la cena en casa de Kurosaki-kun. Y me gustaría que viniese para disculparme.

-¡No tienes porqué hacerlo! Fue cosa mía, yo debería disculparme. ¡Pero tampoco lo sabía!

-Abarai-kun, dijo ayer que no se encontraba muy bien, pero que pronto lo estaría. Quiero verla. Es mi amiga y le he hecho daño sin querer.

-Bien, vale… -Le azuzó y se dirigió de nuevo al salón, donde los chicos hablaban tranquilamente. Pero uno estaba absorto mirando a por la ventana.- ¡Ey! Ichigo, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada. Sólo estoy pensativo.

-Siempre estas pensativo en Navidad. –El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa. La Navidad siempre le recordaba a su madre, y ahora también le recordaría otras cosas.- Pero yo pensaba que este año no lo estarías. –Hizo una pausa.- Siento lo de la otra noche, no he podido decírtelo antes.

-No pasa nada, pude arreglarlo. –Giró la cabeza para mirar a la ventana y añadió muy bajito.- Para volver a cagarla.

-¿Qué has hecho ya? Ha tenido que ser Inoue quien llamase a tu novia. ¿La puedo llamar así? –No esperó respuesta.- ¡Que raro Ichigo con novia! –Le sonrió y le pegó un codazo para que el chico reaccionase, no le estaba haciendo mucho caso.

-¿Qué Inoue ha hecho qué?

-¡Pastelitos de pasas con calabacín! No es tan raro, ya lo probaste el año pasado Kurosaki-kun. –Contestó Inoue, con una bandeja en la mano, pensando que estaban hablando de su exótica cocina.

-¿Qué dijo Kuchiki-san? –Preguntó Tatsuki.

-Lo cogió Abarai-kun, y al principio no estaba muy convencido de poder venir, pero al final, ¡lo he convencido!. –Dijo alegremente la muchacha.

"Renji la estará consolando, prefiero que venga", pensó el muchacho algo celoso. Se comenzó a auto convencer de que el Teniente estaría intentado algo con Rukia. Y así, de estar algo celoso, pasó a estar muy celoso. Las relaciones sentimentales comenzaban a ser demasiado complejas para un muchacho que siempre había estado enamorado de la misma persona, desde que tenía quince años. Y sin saber como, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y aún así, celoso y algo irascible, no se caía de su árbol, y seguía pensando que huir, en este tema, era lo mejor. Él estaba hecho para pelear, no para estar con tonterías amorosas, como le ocurría a Rukia. Eran tan parecidos. La echaba de menos. Se estaba dando cuenta que sólo era cobarde en un aspecto de su vida, y por más que luchara contra ese sentimiento, no podía. Le ganaba.

Siguió mirando por la ventana de casa de Inoue, sin escuchar a los demás, que ya lo habían dado por imposible. Realmente en Navidad siempre le daban por imposible. No escuchaba las risas, no escuchaba las canciones, ni tampoco la puerta. Estaba demasiado absorto haciendo pros y contras, de la situación, pero no llegaba a ninguna solución. Cierto shinigami pelirrojo con una coleta le despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Ey, Ichigo. –Le pegó en el hombro conteniendo toda la rabia que tenía, y se sentó a su lado mirando también hacia la ventana.

-Renji. –Instintivamente comenzó a buscar a Rukia, pero no la vio.- ¿Dónde está Rukia?

-En casa, no se encontraba muy bien. –Por la cabeza de Renji pasaron mil cosas que contestarle al chico como: "¿No querrás preguntarme cómo está Rukia?" o "Hecha una mierda por tu culpa, desgraciado". Pero sólo pudo contestar.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí sólo?

-Nada, no estoy para fiestas, pero me han arrastrado.

Renji se quedó pensando un rato, no podía coger a Ichigo y pegarle una paliza, los moratones le delatarían ante Rukia cuando lo viera, y sabría había hablado con el shinigami sustituto sobre todo. No, Abarai Renji tenía que intentar ser sutil, aunque la sutileza no fuera uno de sus grandes dones. Así que, no tuvo mejor idea que subirse a una silla, y cómo si de un tele predicador se tratase comenzó a gritar.

-¡¡Hola a todos!! ¡¡Tengo que contaros algo!!

-El salón no es tan grande Abarai-kun, puedes dejar de chillar y bajarte de esa silla, te vemos bien. –Dijo lenta y pausadamente el Quincy con cara de estar mirando a un burro.

-Bueno, no importa. –Sonrió y bajó el tono de voz, pero no se bajó de la silla. Tenía la atención de todo el mundo, la de Ichigo también. Tenía que soltar una bomba, algo que los impactara a todos, y sólo atinó a decir. –Como veis, Rukia no está aquí. Es porqué su hermano vendrá próximamente, y tendremos que volver con él a la Sociedad de Almas, seguramente el día de año nuevo. –Todos se quedaron algo extrañados.-Así que esta semana, espero veros a todos. –Hizo hincapié en la última frase.- Ya que puede ser una despedida. –Y pensó que con eso había triunfado. La sutileza no era una virtud que él tuviera, parece que no.

-¡¿No puede ser?!. –Exclamó Inoue.- Queda tan poco tiempo…

-Ichigo. –Soltó Tatsuki, ahora entendía mejor la tristeza de su amigo.

Al poco tiempo, sonó el intercomunicador que Renji tenía con la Sociedad de Almas, no era un Hollow, era una llamada. Así que tuvo que salir de la improvisada fiesta para hablar por teléfono. Una vez acabó la conversación, volvió a casa con Rukia.


	6. ¿Un empujoncito?

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!!!! A ver si os gusta el capi, es un poco de transición, pero bueno. XD**

**VI. ¿Un empujoncito? **

Pasaron tediosos días, y dos días antes de año nuevo, a las diez de la mañana un molesto timbre sonaba en la casa que, ahora, compartían Rukia y Renji. El muchacho fue a abrir la puerta bostezando y rascándose la cabeza, llevaba el pelo suelto y una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –Por mucho que gritara el estridente ruido no cesaba.- ¡Joder que ya voy! –Abrió la puerta con ganas de matar a alguien, y cómo habría alguien detrás de esa puerta, podría quizás hacer su pensamiento realidad.

-Hmm Hola Abarai. ¿Está Kuchiki-san?

-Joder, Arisawa. ¿Ésas son formas de venir?

-Tengo prisa, no estoy para formalidades.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Rukia se asomaba detrás de Renji, estaba recién levantada, todavía en pijama y con su, ahora, perenne mirada melancólica.

-¿Todavía durmiendo? ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!

-Anoche hubieron un par de avisos de Hollows, y no hemos podido dormir mucho. –Se frotó los ojos tranquilamente.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Tatsuki?

-Para empezar, necesito hablar contigo.

Los tres se sentaron en la improvisada cama de Renji, que era el sofá del salón, realmente el chico y la invitada, ya que Rukia decidió sentarse en una silla, para poder observar a los dos. El tema de conversación estaba casi claro, así que la shinigami tuvo que explicar que el muchacho pelirrojo estaba al tanto de todo, y quería saber cómo lo había sabido la morena.

-Hablé con Ichigo anoche. –Respondió.- Sabes que somos amigos desde pequeños, no te sorprendas, igual que tú has hablado con Abarai, él lo ha hecho conmigo.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando empezamos a salir?

-Por lo mismo que tú no se lo contaste a nadie, era vuestro secreto. Ahora ya no lo es. Todos sabemos que algo está pasando.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? Yo ya no puedo hacer nada. –Inquirió Rukia, estaba cansada, triste, sólo quería meterse en su cama y olvidarse del mundo entero, hasta el día de año nuevo, que su nii-sama se la llevara y volviera a ser el ser inanimado, serio y frío que fue en un momento dado en su vida.

-Tienes que hacer mucho. ¿Quieres a que todo se arregle?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres irte con tu hermano a la Sociedad de Almas?

-No.

-¿Quieres a Ichigo?

-Emm –Le pilló tan de sorpresa, una pregunta tan directa, ¿es que no parecía claro?- Sí, por supuesto.

-Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo, vamos a sacudir la cabecita de Kurosaki. Normalmente sería sencillo, ya que te echaría de menos al pasar un tiempo. Pero te quedan dos días aquí ¿no es cierto? –Rukia asintió con la cabeza.- Ve a vestirte, yo hablaré con Abarai.

Rukia se sentía una completa inútil, desde que Ichigo le dejó aquella nota parecía que los demás tenían que hacerlo todo por ella. Renji mataba los hollows, hacía comidas que ella no se comía, y hacía planes absurdos que no funcionaban. Ya tenía suficiente con el Tentiente para que ahora también Tatsuki metiera las narices. Sin querer todo el mundo se estaba metiendo en medio de una relación de dos personas. "No, basta", pensó. Ya estaba bien de estupideces. Sí él no podía con todo esto ¿quienes eran ellos para obligarle? sus razones tendría. Ella no iba a cooperar en algo así, no tenía fuerzas, se había quedado sin ellas. Cogió el papel que tanto daño le había hecho, se acercó a su escritorio, buscó entre las pequeñas cajitas de la mesa, y por fin lo encontró. Una llave. Abrió un pequeño cajón, que estaba situado casi a ras del suelo, y allí dejó la nota. Luego volvió a cerrar el cajón, dejando en él los recuerdos que tenía de esos malos momentos. En su interior, deseó que fuera ya año nuevo, y que su nii-sama se la llevara. Pero había otra solución al problema.

-¿Ya estás lista? Venga, vamos. –Dijo Arisawa felizmente.

-No, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. –Contestó Rukia, ninguno de los presentes esperaba esa reacción.- Tengo que respetar su decisión, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Gracias a los dos por preocuparos por nosotros, bueno –recapacitó- por él y por mi. Pero no hay marcha atrás. No voy a obligarle.

-Pero, Rukia, no es obligarle, él también lo quiere, pero se ha acojonado. –Se quedaba sin argumentos.- ¡Es un hombre!

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento, Abarai, es la verdad.

-No voy a discutir más este asunto. –Rukia se levantó dirección a su cuarto.- Esta tarde nos vemos, como hemos quedado todos iré, pero me despediré de ellos, no pienso ver a nadie más hasta año nuevo. –Y se encerró en su cuarto dejando a los dos muchachos con la boca abierta.

Habían quedado todos esa misma tarde en un parque cercano a su antiguo instituto. Los primeros en llegar fueron Tatsuki y Renji, ya habían pasado todo el día con Rukia intentando convencerla, pero después de comer decidieron dejarla sola ya que era lo único que la shinigami quería. Tatsuki sólo arreglar todo lo que pensaba había roto, y Abarai intentaba ayudar a su amiga, no soportaba verla así, pero sus planes no eran demasiado ingeniosos. Los siguientes en llegar fueron Ichigo junto con Keigo y Mizuiru, que lo habían recogido en casa. Últimamente no había otra manera para hacer salir a Kurosaki de su habitación. Tatsuki miraba a su amigo pelirrojo directamente, no podía perder más el tiempo, tenía que hablar con él y contarle todo lo que sabía.

-¡Ichigo! –Dijo la muchacha.- ¡Ven! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

-Vale. –Se alejaron del grupo, pero no tanto como perderles de vista. Abarai se sintió algo solo hasta que Chad e Ishida llegaron.

-He hablado esta mañana con Rukia.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Dijo enfadado.- Te dije que nos dejaras en paz.

-Me da igual lo que digas, últimamente no eres tú. Así que cállate y escucha. –Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que Ichigo prestaba atención.- No piensa vernos más hasta año nuevo, y ese día se irá. No la volverás a ver más.

-Lo se. –Dijo dándose la vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

-Se irá para siempre, Ichigo. –Su tono era de tristeza por la estupidez de su amigo.- No es una broma, no la volverás a ver.

-¡Claro que la volveré a ver! No digas tonterías…

-¿Pero tú en que mundo vives? ¡Despierta! –Mientras decía eso, le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro, y el chico se dio la vuelta.

-Volveré a ir a la Sociedad de Almas, ya lo he hecho muchas veces. Y quizás entonces…

-¿De verdad piensas que la vas a poder ver? Estará casada con otro, y hará vida de… ¡cómo sea la vida de las familias nobles de por allí! Pero por lo que me ha contado Renji, no debe ser nada divertido.

-No te esfuerces más. No voy a cambiar de opinión, ella… ni tan siquiera es humana. Ha sido una tontería pensar siquiera en estar juntos.

-Eso es lo que le has hecho pensar, Kurosaki-kun. –Dijo repentinamente Inoue, que apareció en escena dejando a los dos chicos sorprendidos.- Siento interrumpir la conversación, pero no os preocupéis, sólo he escuchado lo último que habéis dicho.

-¿De donde vienes Orihime? –Preguntó Tatasuki.

-De casa de Kuchiki-san. Se ha marchado. Ha vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas. –Dijo apenada.- Fui a pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó en tu casa, Kurosaki-kun, y estaba recogiendo sus cosas. No me ha dicho porque se ha ido, pero no hacía falta. Me pidió que me despidiera de todos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó Renji que se había acercado, junto con el resto, al ver que la conversación ya no era privada.

-Kuchiki-san se ha ido. –Contestó Orihime.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, me pidió que me despidiera de todos vosotros, y que te diera las gracias de su parte Abarai-kun, dice que os veréis pronto.


	7. Rukia nunca llora

**VII. Rukia nunca llora. **

Cuando Rukia escuchó el portazo, se alegró. Tatsuki y Renji se habían marchado por fin. Estuvieron esperando que ella cambiara de opinión durante toda la mañana, y ya pasada la hora de la comida, desistieron. Al final cedieron, así era mejor. Suspiró mientras se levantaba de la cama directamente a sentarse a su escritorio. Miraba atentamente el cajón que estaba cerrado con llave. Sacudió su cabeza. "Ya está bien Rukia, esto no va a poder contigo", pensó mientras jugueteaba con el móvil que tenía para comunicarse con la Sociedad de Almas, se estaba planteando seriamente si llamar a su nii-sama, y acabar de una vez con todas estas tonterías, ella no era humana, no podía estar tan mal sólo por un sentimiento. Los shinigamis no son así, y ella no quería ser así, no quería sentirse así.

Estaba decidido, llamaría a su nii-sama.

Byakuya no puso mucho inconveniente y se decidió a ir al mundo humano, a él también le gustaba salir de la Sociedad de Almas de vez en cuando, sobre todo desde que su hermana le enseñaba lugares nuevos, y una nueva confianza había nacido entre ellos, no una muy grande, pero ya era un gran paso.

Las horas llenaron la estancia en la que descansaba Rukia, y en su pensamiento tan sólo una nota lo cubría. Y se odiaba, se odiaba a sí misma por no levantar cabeza de una vez. De sus pensamientos, tan sólo un sonido estridente pudo sacarla: el timbre de la puerta, parecía una maldición, seguramente Tatsuki y Renji volvían a la carga. No abriría. Pero el insistente sonido la sacó de sus casillas. Y al abrir la puerta una guapa pelirroja la saludaba con la mano.

-¡Inoue!

-Kuchiki-san, ¿molesto?

-Claro que no. –Rukia no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con su amiga desde el incidente en la cena en casa de los Kurosaki, pero se alegraba de verla, la conocía, y si Inoue hubiera sabido que ella estaba con Ichigo nunca se hubiera acercado a él.- Pero es un mal momento, yo…

-Lo siento Kuchiki-san. –Le cortó mientras entraba al pequeño apartamento y Rukia cerraba la puerta.- No he podido decirte nada, yo no lo sabía, sabes que yo nunca lo hubiera hecho de saberlo todo.

-No te preocupes Inoue, ya está todo olvidado. –Sonrió la shinigami lo mejor que pudo.- ¿Sólo has venido para eso? No hacía falta.

-He venido a recogerte, ya que te vas en año nuevo, y como hemos quedado con todos dentro de una hora, había pensado que tú y yo podríamos tomarnos algo antes de ir, y hablar un rato. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos. –Sonrió la muchacha mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cintura, estaba contenta de que Rukia no se hubiese enfadado.

-No puedo Inoue, vuelvo a la Sociedad de Almas. –La pelirroja dejó de sonreir.- En cuanto nii-sama este aquí, nos marcharemos.

-¿Y no te vas a despedir de nadie? –Rukia negó con la cabeza.- ¿Ni de Kurosaki-kun?

-No creo que le importe demasiado. –Se sentó en el sofá y su amiga hizo lo mismo, Inoue sabía que pasaba algo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, y depués del comportamiento de Rukia no tenía ninguna duda.- Ni si quiera soy humana, nunca debí comenzar nada con Ichigo, sólo he logrado hacerle daño. –Sólo miraba al suelo mientras le decía eso a Orihime.

-Kuchiki-san…

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –Inoue asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, haciendo querer ver que lo haría aunque fuera lo último en su vida.- Despídete de todos por mí, por favor. Y dile a Renji que pronto nos veremos.

-Claro, Kuchiki-san.

-Siento pedirte esto Inoue, pero podrías dejarme sola, quiero acabar unas cosas antes de irme.

La chica pelirroja se fue dejando a su amiga sola. Le quedaba todavía un rato para llegar al sitio indicado, y prefirió pasear por las calles de Karakura y asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir. Debía contárselo a Ichigo, pero seguramente él ya habría salido de casa, lo primero que haría nada más llegar sería buscarlo para decírselo.

Rukia se sentó de nuevo en su sofá, esperando la inminente llegada de su hermano, pero algo no andaba bien, un hollow, estaba cerca, ella se encargaría. Era su trabajo, y se encontraba algo mejor. No quería irse de allí sin acabar lo que empezó.

Dejando atrás su cuerpo falso, salió en busca del monstruo que atentaba por las calles, no fue muy difícil encontrarlo, era de grandes dimensiones, pero no parecía un trabajo difícil, en circunstancias normales, no haría falta ni liberar su zampakutou, pero esta ocasión fue diferente, su despiste hizo que el hollow la hiriera, y más aún casi la deja inconsciente, y por un instante pensó que era la mejor solución a sus problemas. Pero antes de que se dejara llevar por ese pésimo pensamiento y el hollow hiciera sus delicias con el alma de un shinigami, se desmayó. Era una presa fácil.

Ichigo y Renji estaban peleando como de costumbre ante los, ya acostumbrados, ojos de sus amigos, cuando todos se pararon en seco. Dos grandes energías espirituales habían entrado en escena, ambas con el nivel de un Capitán de escuadrón, no estaban realmente lejos. Pero lo que llamó la atención de todos, y sobre todo de los dos muchachos pelirrojos, fue el reiatsu de Rukia, ya no lo sentían. Paralizados, comenzaron a intentan encontrar aunque fuera un atisbo del mismo, pero nada, no había ninguna pista.

Kurosaki comenzó a correr, realmente en ninguna dirección definida, pero sus pasos lo acercaban al piso de la shinigami de manera instintiva. Rukia no estaba muerta, de eso estaba seguro, ya que si ella estuviera muerta, él también lo estaría. Hubiera muerto protegiéndola.

Fue entonces, en ese mismo momento, cuando por fin logró vencer ese miedo absurdo que le recorría el cuerpo, ese miedo que había nublado sus pensamientos. Y al menos, estaba a tiempo de arreglar las cosas. Pero aún, debía buscar el reiatsu de Rukia.


	8. Todos los rios van al mar

**VIII. **Todos los ríos van al mar, pero el mar no se desborda.

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba realmente agradecido de poder estar en el mundo humano, ya que desde que Abarai Renji no estaba en la Sociedad de Almas, él en persona acudía a las reuniones de Tenientes, y al llamar la atención en determinadas shinigamis, habían comenzado un acoso y derribo al Capitán del Sexto escuadrón por parte del Club de Mujeres Shinigamis, que por alguna extraña razón en esa época del año estaban más aburridas de lo normal. Sobre todo la pequeña Teniente del escuadrón once, lo volvía loco, lo perseguía por todas partes haciéndole preguntas absurdas. Desde entonces siempre llevaba a mano Konpeitou –la comida favorita de Yachiru-, y bolsas de caramelos, para estar al menos un rato tranquilo.

Así que cuando pisó tierra del mundo humano, suspiró mentalmente. Sabía que no era lo mejor dejar su escuadrón a cargo del tercer Oficial, ya que tanto el Capitán como el Teniente estaban ausentes, pero la Sociedad de Almas estaba tranquila por aquellas fechas, y todo el trabajo administrativo que faltaba se lo podía encargar en gran parte a Renji cuando regresara, él quería descansar un rato.

Pero el Capitán no viajaba solo. Él intentaba ser un hombre de palabra, con todas sus fuerzas lo intentaba. Y le había prometido a su hermana pequeña respetar su decisión, en tanto al tema de casarse, pero sólo hasta fin de año. La inesperada y taciturna llamada de Rukia le hizo urdir un plan. Al parecer su hermana estaba triste y quería volver a la Sociedad de Almas, lugar donde el maleducado Kurosaki no estaba ¿habría tenido la desfachatez de rechazar a su hermana? Pobre de él si así hubiese sido. Senbonzakura no tendría piedad de él, realmente no la tendría en ningún caso, pero ahora tenía una excusa. En el fondo Kurosaki Ichigo no le caía tan mal, pero era un muchacho que no sabía guardar las formas, no sabía comportarse en público, era maleducado, malhablado, protestón y normalmente hacía y deshacía a su antojo. No, no le caía nada mal, pero tampoco llegaba al punto de querer meterlo en su familia. Su hermana debía casarse con alguien mejor.

Así que decidió iniciar su improvisado viaje con Kasamatsu Arima, quien, a su parecer, sería el mejor candidato para su hermana. Provenía de buena familia, era un shinigami respetado, Quinto Oficial del Escuadrón cuarto, una persona que nunca se arriesgaría lo suficiente como para dejar a su hermana sola. Era educado, nunca le faltaría al respeto como cierto pelirrojo, acataría sus órdenes sin rechistar, ya que Arima, sabía perfectamente que entrar en el Clan Kuchiki era sobre todo un honor, cosa que Byakuya no sabía si Kurosaki tendría en cuenta. Trataría bien a su hermana, desde luego, ya que vivirían en la mansión Kuchiki, así Rukia, nunca más volvería al mundo humano, y podría protegerla, tal y como Hisana hubiese querido.

Nada más llegar, ambos shinigamis, al mundo humano comenzaron a sentir el reiatsu de Rukia, en un primer momento les costó mucho, estaba muy débil, pero lograron encontrarla. Un hollow de grandes dimensiones, pero fácil de matar, la tenía cogida con su mano y estaba apunto de devorarla cuando en una perfecta acción de equipo, Byakuya le partió la máscara en dos y Arima sujetó a Rukia para que no se hiciera más daño al caer. Una vez en el suelo, comenzó a curarla, estaba muy débil, pero él podía salvarla.

Rukia abrió un poco los ojos, para encontrarse con dos hombres mirándola fijamente, uno tenía sus manos puestas sobre su abdomen, era rubio, con el pelo largo a las altura de los hombros, con los ojos negros; la expresión de su cara era casi nula, ya que de lo poco que lo conocía tan sólo había observado expresividad en sus ojos, era Arima-sama. Junto a él estaba su hermano, mirándola preocupado. Ella sonrió al verle, realmente le había echado de menos.

-Nii-sama. –Susurró, y ambos hombres la miraron a los ojos, no se habían percatado de que ya estaba semi-despierta, ya que estaban más atentos a la evolución de la herida que tenía en su abdomen.

-Rukia. –Contestó, y en su perenne gesto de frialdad, se atisbó una leve sonrisa.- Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre.

La shinigami se sentía muy débil así que decidió cerrar los ojos y dormir, parecía lo más adecuado. La trasladaron al pequeño piso de Rukia, que pronto parecería el camarote de los hermanos Marx. Byakuya sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba, ya que él en persona acompañó a su hermana cuando lo alquiló. Una vez que la curaron, pidió amablemente a su invitado que se acomodase en el salón, el quería acompañarla hasta que despertara. Y ese momento no se hizo de esperar.

-Byakuya-nii-sama. –Susurró.- Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, Rukia. –Ambos sabían perfectamente a que se referían: a la mala actuación de la shinigami ante el hollow que casi la mata.- Ahora sólo debes descansar, vamos a quedarnos en el mundo humano hasta que te recuperes.

-Bien. –Rukia bajó la mirada, el sólo pensar en estar allí más tiempo la entristecía, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

-¿Dónde esta Kurosaki Ichigo? –Preguntó sin más reparos, le echaba la culpa a él del incidente de su hermana. Al fin y al cabo Karakura era la zona de actuación de los dos. Pero luego se acordó de otro detalle.- ¿Y Renji? –Senbozakura iba a tener mucho trabajo hoy.

-No lo se, nii-sama.

-Ya veo. –En la cara del Capitán Kuchiki no se advirtió ningún cambio especial, pero estaba molesto, no cabía duda alguna.

Un estridente ruido asustó al invitado que estaba sentado en el sofá tranquilamente. Alguien no paraba de llamar a la puerta. En ese momento, el cabeza del clan Kuchiki salía de la única habitación de la casa para poner orden en el pequeño caos que ahora reinaba.

-Arima. –El shinigami rubio centró su atención en él.- Ve con Rukia y mírale la heridas, ya esta despierta.

-Si. –Sin más se levantó y entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Pero antes de que el Capitán del Sexto escuadrón pudiera abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió sola. Detrás de ella habían dos pelirrojos peleándose y empujándose para entrar, pero sólo uno de ellos usó una llave: Ichigo, que siempre la llevaba encima, al fin al cabo fue un regalo de Rukia, y acababa de acordarse de ese detalle. Pero no esperaba encontrarse esa bienvenida en su casa, estaba tan nervioso que no había reconocido el reiatsu del hombre de mirada lánguida que lo miraba inquisitorialmente.

-¡¡Rukia!! –Gritó nada más abrir la puerta, hacía poco tiempo que podía sentir su reiatsu. Seguido de él Renji también entró jadeante, al parecer acababa de llegar.

-¿A qué vienen tantas prisas? Kurosaki Ichigo. –La mirada del Capitán Kuchiki helaba la sangre de cualquiera.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rukia?

-Un ataque hollow. Ahora ya está bien, y no gracias a ti. –Giró la cabeza para observar a tu Teniente, seguía jadeando y tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y la cabeza gacha, parecía que acababa de correr una maratón.- ¿Dónde estabas Renji?

-Kuchiki-Taicho, estaba ocupado con mi misión. –Mintió, era eso o Senbozakura.- He llegado lo más rápido posible.

-Ya veo. –Realmente, para Byakuya, las culpas la tenía el shinigami sustituto. El cual se dirigía directamente al cuarto de Rukia.- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

-Quiero verla, tengo que hablar con ella. –En ese instante, se escuchó la risita tonta que le daba a la shinigami de vez en cuando.- ¿Quién está con ella?

-Kasamatsu Arima, le está revisando las heridas. –Y dejó que tranquilamente lo viera todo por sí mismo, así sería mejor.

A Ichigo le sonaba mucho ese nombre, ¿dónde lo había escuchado antes? Ahora no importaba, tenía que hablar con ella y decirle tantas cosas. Pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Rukia en ropa interior con un shinigami rubio que le estaba arreglando unas vendas en su estómago. Ambos reían descuidadamente, pero las risas pararon al abrirse la puerta.

-Ichigo… -La shinigami instintivamente se tapó, aunque no hubiera nada que el muchacho no hubiese visto ya.

-Rukia, yo… veo que estas bien… esperaré fuera. –Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, donde había un panorama poco alentador.

-¿Quién es ese? Rukia-san. –Preguntó el shinigami del cuarto escuadrón.

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¡Ah! ¿El shinigami sustituto que trabaja contigo? –Rukia asintió con la cabeza, mientras no quitaba sus atónitos ojos de la puerta.- Su fama le precede, y además tu hermano me ha contado cosas sobre él.

-Si, hemos trabajado juntos durante mucho tiempo. –Suspiró, Arima se dio cuenta.- Pero ya no más, ya no más… -Dijo tan flojito que el otro shinigami tuvo que agudizar el oído para enterarse.

-Bueno, Rukia-san, esto te puede doler…


	9. Al otro lado de la puerta

**Hola!!! Este capítulo no me ha quedado tan bien como yo lo imaginaba en mi cabeza, pero bueno. Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, pero estoy con exámenes y no pillo tiempo libre, pero bueno, espero poder poner el siguiente capítulo en breve. **

**Gracias por pasar por aquí!!!!**

**IX. Al otro lado de la puerta. **

Ichigo cerró la puerta lentamente, mientras escuchaba un poco de la conversación que mantenía Rukia con el otro shinigami. Al girarse, se encontró con Renji sentado en una silla, que lo miraba con cara de preocupación y con el Capitán Kuchiki, que esperaba pacientemente sentado en el sofá, mirando a la nada. No le quedaba más remedio que sentarse al lado de él, al fin y al cabo, sí Rukia lo perdonaba, serían familia. Aunque eso no le hacía demasiada ilusión al chico.

-Ey, Byakuya. –Le dijo nada más sentarse, a lo que este le miró con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Quién has dicho que estaba con ella dentro?

-Kasamatsu Arima. –No iba a corregirlo más sobre cómo debía llamarlo, ya que era perder saliva inútilmente.

En ese momento Renji e Ichigo se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Ya sabían quien era! "Mierda" pensó el shinigami sustituto. Pero no sabía que más podía decir, así que esperó a que el maldito noble que estaba con Rukia saliera. Tardaban mucho para el muchacho, pero aunque hubiesen sido cinco minutos, era demasiado tiempo para él, la situación era muy tensa al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Y que sabe de curación? –Preguntó el shinigami sustituto algo enfadado. Porqué sino sabía nada qué hacía el tal Arima con Rukia en cuarto viéndole las heridas.

-Es el Quinto Oficial del Cuarto Escuadrón, Kurosaki. –Respondió el Capitán.- No te metas en su trabajo.

-Vale. –Un incómodo silencio inundó la habitación de nuevo, Ichigo no podía más y preguntó.- ¿Qué tipo de Hollow ha atacado a Rukia? ¿Un menos grande?

-Un hollow normal. –Respondió el hermano de la chica.- Y si ya has parado de molestar, puedes irte.

-No, quiero ver a Rukia.

"Joder Byakuya, nunca me lo pone fácil." Pensaba el chico, mientras miraba a Abarai con cara de pedirle ayuda en la conversación, pero el shinigami de los tatuajes lo ignoraba. "Joder, Renji".

Pero, por fin, la puerta se abrió.

-Rukia-san está descansado. –Dijo flojito Kasamatsu.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –Ichigo fue el primero en preguntar algo que esperaban hacer cualquiera de los otros dos que estaban en la sala.

-No está mal, sólo me preocupa realmente la herida que tiene en el estómago, las demás se curaran pronto, tendrá que permanecer en cama unos días. –Y el shinigami rubio se dirigió al Capitán.- Me gustaría hacerle compañía pero no quiere. Quizás debería estar con ella Kuchiki-sama.

Al escuchar eso Ichigo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de la shinigami, nadie le interrumpió. Byakuya lo miraba con indiferencia, él ahora debía tratar asuntos con Arima, en cuanto acabase entraría y echaría a Kurosaki, de la habitación de su hermana, y a poder ser, de su vida también. Que molesto que era el chico.

-Estoy bien, Arima-sama. No hace falta que te quedes aquí. –Dijo Rukia que se encontraba acostada del lado opuesto a la puerta.

-No soy Arima-sama.

-Ichigo. –Rukia se movió lentamente hasta que pudo recostarse en la cama, para hablar bien con él. El muchacho se sentó en una silla que había al lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó sin saber bien cómo iniciar esa conversación.

-Bien. –No sabía como comportarse, no sabía cómo actuar. Le dejaría a él hablar.

-Me alegro. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, me despisté con un hollow. –Agachó la mirada.- Pero bueno, ya me recuperaré en la Sociedad de Almas, voy a tener tiempo. –Sonrió levemente.

-Sobre eso yo…

-No te preocupes, ya esta todo arreglado. –Le interrumpió, no le aprecian más excusas.

-Joder Rukia, no me interrumpas. –Volvió el ceño fruncido a la acción.- Para empezar ¿por qué mierda te despistas con un hollow? ¿eres tonta o qué?

Mientras en la habitación contigua, Renji era testigo de un verdadero contrato comercial, donde el objeto del mismo era la hermana de su Capitán, no podía dar crédito a la frialdad con la que trataban el asunto. ¿Así iba a ser a partir de ahora la vida de Rukia?

-¿Ella que ha contestado?

-Que estará encantada, Kuchiki-sama. Está todo arreglado.

-Bien, en cuanto se recupere nos marcharemos a la Sociedad de Almas para iniciar los trámites. ¿Qué aporta la familia Kasamatsu al matrimonio?

-Propiedades, el número ya se hablará más detenidamente. –Byakuya asintió con la cabeza.

-Se establecerá una dote en condiciones. –Arima asintió también.- Rukia no cambiará de apellido, en todo caso lo adoptarás tú, al ser mi familia más importante. –Volvió a asentir.- Y además viviréis en la mansión…

Abarai no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, Kasamatsu Arima soportaba todas las condiciones, seguramente tan sólo por ostentar el apellido Kuchiki. Increíble. Y Rukia para ellos no era más que mercancía. ¿En que coño estaba pensando Ichigo? Tenía que poner orden a todo esto. Se levantó ante la atenta mirada ambos nobles, que lo vieron entrar bruscamente a la habitación contigua.

Al entrar se encontró a Rukia girada para el lado contrario de Ichigo, y éste con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Estos dos no aprenderían nunca.

-¿En que coño estás pensando Rukia? –Le dijo nada más entrar.

-¿Tú también me vas a gritar por lo del hollow? –Suspiró, y se volvió a sentar en la cama, mientras Ichigo aflojaba su expresión de cabreo.

-No, idiota. –Se sentó en el lado opuesto al que estaba Ichigo, pero al no haber más sillas, lo hizo en la cama.- ¿Cómo has aceptado casarte con Arima-sama? -Rukia agachó la cabeza.- Aún no es año nuevo, hubiéramos encontrado alguna solución. –Ambos shinigamis actuaban como si Kurosaki no estuviera delante.

-Lo se, Renji. Pero ya estaba cansada. Y cuando me lo propuso acepté. No parece tan malo.

-Rukia… -Dijo Ichigo, pero Renji le cortó con sólo una mirada matadora.

-No, no parece tan malo. –Continúo la conversación inicial, ahora Renji le hablaba como si fuese una niña asustada.- Pero tanto tu hermano, como él se toman esto como si fuese... un intercambio de poderes.

-Es que es así. –Rukia lo miró a los ojos.- Cuando nii-sama me lo dijo yo ya sabía que esto sería algo así. Pero bueno, ya he aceptado, no hay marcha atrás.

-Si la hay. Voy a decirle al Capitán que entre, y tú dile que te has equivocado, que era cosa de las heridas, no te han dejado pensar con claridad.

-No puedo Renji, ya está hecho.

-Oye… -Ichigo intentaba interrumpir la conversación.

-Claro que puedes, y lo vas a hacer. –Se levantó bruscamente.- Si hace falta me caso yo contigo.

-Renji… -Sonrió.- ¿Harías eso por mi?

-No, Rukia… -Susurró Ichigo, la escena lo estaba dejando perplejo.

-Claro. –Afirmó Abarai.

-No puedo pedirte eso.- Contestó Rukia.

-Oye no hace falta que ya estoy yo. –Dijo Ichigo, pero nadie le hacía el menor caso.

-Renji…

-¡¡Joder que alguien me haga caso!! –El shinigami sustituto se levantó bruscamente chillando.

-¿Qué coño quieres ahora Kurosaki? –Le preguntó el Teniente desde la puerta.- Intentamos solucionar esto.

-¡Pero no me dejéis al margen! Yo también tengo al que decir al respecto.

-¡Tú ya has dicho suficiente! –Le respondió Rukia y se puso a toser, le comenzaba a doler el costado, y a sangrar por la boca.- Llama a Arima-sama.


	10. Arima

**Hola a todos!!! Este capi me ha costado mucho más que los demás, será que no todo cuadra donde quiere, pero bueno. Espero que os guste, el siguiente tardará un poquillo, lo siento. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**X. Arima. **

Kasamatsu Arima nunca quiso ser quien era. Siempre había deseado ser un shinigami cualquiera que no tuviera que pensar en tantas preocupaciones. Nació y se crió como un noble, y como tal, su educación fue encaminada a guiar a su familia en todos los aspectos. Pero con un gran inconveniente, el fue criado como el primogénito ya que tan sólo sus padres habían tenido descendencia, así él era la persona más importante en su familia, ya que sólo él podía continuarla. Se crió rodeado de personas mayores que él, mientras fue un muchacho, nunca llegó a tener amigos.

Ingresó en la Academia de Shinigamis con unas notas excelentes, ya que lo único que había hecho antes era prepararse para ese momento potenciando su energía espiritual, y una vez salió de ella su vida estaba planeada: al dársele bien la curación lo metieron inmediatamente al Cuarto Escuadrón, allí no sufriría daños. Al mes de ingresar en su escuadrón le hicieron Oficial, y no se ha movido de ese puesto desde entonces. Él hubiese querido ingresar en otro destacamento, pero las obligaciones son las obligaciones, y por mucho que él quisiera, no podía huir de ellas.

Así, cuando un buen día, Kuchiki Byakuya le comentó que tenía una hermana, y que le gustaría casarla con alguien de su posición, vio el cielo abierto. Su familia dejaría de agobiarle y podría contentar a todo el mundo, pero había un problema ¿cómo era la hermana de Kuchiki-sama? Él había escuchado hablar de ella, ya que estuvo condenada por un delito grave, pero eso no era problema, ya que ahora era una shinigami respetada. Y además, estaba el inconveniente ese de que la habían mandado al mundo humano indefinidamente, mejor, al ser un matrimonio de conveniencia no se molestarían demasiado.

Así, el día de conocer a Kuchiki Rukia había llegado. Pero nada fue tal y como él se lo imaginaba. Para empezar, ella no sabía nada de los planes de su hermano, y Arima se sintió como un maldito entrometido. Pero no pudo remediar que le gustase Rukia, no se parecía en nada a las mujeres que él había conocido. En los momentos que estuvieron a solas, que fueron muchos, ya que Byakuya hizo por que se conociesen, se encontró con una muchacha divertida y sin complejos. Quizás el hecho de vivir en el Rukongai le hizo conocer mejor a las personas, no como los nobles encorsetados que había conocido Arima durante toda su vida.

Pero tras conocerla y hacerse ilusiones, un jarro de agua fría le cayó en su cabeza: ella no quería. ¿Por qué¿Tan mala impresión había causado? Al ser adoptada por el Clan Kuchiki debió aceptar algo así en su vida, y él no era lo peor que le podía pasar. Arima se sintió estúpido cuando se enteró, por fuentes extraoficiales, que había un tal Kurosaki Ichigo, un humano. ¡¡Un humano!!. Fue quien la salvó del Dúo Terminal, y también era de quién ella estaba enamorada, o al menos eso se comentaba por los círculos de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, donde asistía su Teniente, e íntima amiga: Isane Kotetsu.

Pasó unos días bastante mal, hasta que Kuchiki-sama le invitó a ir al mundo humano para ver a su hermana y traerla a la Sociedad Almas, dándole a entender que ahí residía su última oportunidad –aunque no fuese del todo cierto-, y así sin más se preparó para volver a ver a Rukia. Pero las cosas sucedieron muy deprisa, en un momento estaba en la Sociedad de Almas y al siguiente estaba curando a la menor de la familia Kuchiki, y al poco tiempo, le declaraba todo lo que sentía… y ella aceptaba.

Ahora le faltaba lidiar con el hueso más duro de roer: Byakuya, le pedía tantas cosas, y a todas le tenía que decir que sí, sino no podría estar con ella. ¿Qué importaba un cambio de apellido¿Qué importaba vivir en una casa que nunca sería suya, ni podría llamar hogar¿Qué importaba nada? Ella era realmente especial. Y por otro lado sus problemas desaparecerían, su familia ya no tendría más reproches que hacerle. Sería libre.

El otro inconveniente, con el que ya contaba era Kurosaki Ichigo, pero no parecía un gran estorbo, la propia Rukia le había confesado sin querer que las cosas estaban mal entre ellos dos. No se lo dijo claramente, pero se lo notó con su reacción al entrar él en la habitación. Pero, cuando más tarde, Rukia no le dejó quedarse con ella y entró el pelirrojo, Arima se enfadó, no iba a perder sin pelear. Lucharía.

-¡Arima-sama! –El grito de Renji, distrajo a los dos nobles sus tratos comerciales.- Rukia está sangrando.

Al entrar corriendo en la habitación, se sintió totalmente derrotado. La shinigami se había desmayado, al parecer las heridas se habían abierto. Ichigo estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza de Rukia apoyada en él, acariciándole el pelo. Se le notaba muy preocupado.

-Por favor, déjeme a mí, Kurosaki-kun. –El siempre amable Arima, no pudo más que preocuparse.

-Claro. –Ichigo se levantó y se quedó observando la situación.

-Será mejor que me dejes solo con ella. –Le dijo el shinigami del cuarto escuadrón sin siquiera mirarle.

-Mi padre es médico, puedo ayudar. –Realmente, estaba deseando poder ayudar.

-Vamos Ichigo… -Le susurró Renji, sujetándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

-Renji, de verdad… yo… -Pero vio como se cerraba las puerta. Quedándose al margen, otra vez.

Una vez fuera, Ichigo tomó fuerzas para hablar con Byakuya, quizás no estaría mal hablar con él por una vez en su vida de algo que en común quieren. Pero fue el Capitán del Sexto escuadrón quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Renji –el aludido lo miró interesado- antes de ser Teniente, eras parte del escuadrón once.

Y la conversación derivó en historias de Abarai de cómo quitarse de encima a Yachiru sin enfadar a Zaraki. Cosa que a Ichigo le ponía cada vez más nervioso ¿cómo podría hablar con Byakuya tranquilamente? Es más ¿cómo hablar con Byakuya? Estaba más que seguro que el único sentimiento del noble hacía él, eran unas anisas asesinas por dejar que su hermana sufriera daño.

Por su lado, Arima curó lo mejor que pudo a Rukia, y esta vez no iba a dejarla sola, hasta que la viera en mejores condiciones. Y así se lo hizo saber al trío que esperaba en el pequeño salón, del pequeño piso. Y ninguno de los tres quiso moverse hasta que ella se encontrase mejor. Byakuya amenazó con llevársela de inmediato a la Sociedad de Almas si no mejoraba, pero Arima le tranquilizó, ella estaría bien, sólo necesitaba descansar.

Así, cuando la pequeña shinigami malherida se despertó, se notó bastante recuperada, al parecer Arima-sama había hecho un buen trabajo. Y para muestra de ello, se encontraba el susodicho durmiendo en la silla, al lado de la cama, tenía aspecto de estar muy cansado. Rukia sintió unas ganas terribles de salir de ese cuarto, lo último que recordaba era la voz de Ichigo diciéndole que se encontraría mejor pronto, muy pronto. Y no le había mentido.

-Ichigo. –Dijo suspirando la Shinigami, mirando un cajón cerrado de su escritorio.

Tenía las piernas entumecidas y le dolía mucho la espalda. No sabía si era bueno, o malo, para su recuperación, pero tenía que levantarse. Como fuera. Así que sigilosamente, todo lo que ella pudo, teniendo en cuenta sus vendas, los dolores, y sus músculos cansados. Se levantó de la cama y estiró un poco su espalda, realmente dolía. Su sutil ruido no despertó al cansado shinigami rubio que dormía en la silla, sino a otro que esperaba nervioso al otro lado de la puerta, y que realmente no había dormido.

-Rukia. –Dijo en voz baja al ver a la chica fuera de la cama. Entro sigilosamente y cerró la puerta.- Vuelve a la cama.

-No. –Negó también con su cabeza para hacer más hincapié.- Necesito moverme algo. –El muchacho la miró con el ceño fruncido.- De verdad, Ichigo, déjame un poco y luego volveré a la cama.

-Está bien. –Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared y cruzaba sus manos. No se pensaba mover de allí hasta que ella se volviera a acostar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde. Yuzu y Karin estarán preocupadas. –Dijo la muchacha mientras recorría lentamente su habitación.

-Ya he llamado, saben que no voy a ir a dormir. Mi padre se emocionó mucho… -Susurró mientras recordaba la conversación telefónica con su hermana mientras su padre chillaba, seguramente mientras bailaba a la vez: "Mi hijo es un hombre, mi hijo es un hombre". Suspiró al recordar el momento, su padre nunca cambiaría.

Por su parte, Rukia daba pequeños pasitos por la habitación, ante los encantados ojos de Ichigo, por verla medio bien. Hasta que en un momento dado, se agarró el estómago con una mano y con la otra intentó alcanzar la cama. Su shinigami sustituto no tardó ni medio segundo en cogerla en brazos y meterla en la cama con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te lo dije. –Le susurró mientras la tapaba con las sábanas.- Cabezona.

-Lo siento, pero no podía más. Odio estar enferma, ya lo sabes. –El chico asintió con la cabeza, y mientras recordaba algún que otro momento divertido con la chica y alguna enfermedad oportuna, así comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo?

-Esperar a que te pongas bien.

-Ya estoy bien, te puedes marchar. –Le dijo secamente. Rukia se sentía mal con tan solo tenerle cerca. En aquellos días que había pasado sin él, se había hecho tanto a la idea de que debía acostumbrarse a esa vida que no quería recordar como era la anterior, porqué sino, no podría soportarlo.

-No. –La sonrisa que tenía antes en su cara despareció, para convertirse en la mueca de mal humor que tenía siempre.- Ya no me pienso marchar más.

-Ichigo.

-Rukia, lo siento. No debí hacer las cosas así.


	11. Sino quieres que se sepa, no lo hagas

**Hola!! Siento mucho ser tan pesada en actualizar, pero es que no he tenido nada de tiempo y este capitulo me ha costado horrores, es un poco más corto de lo normal. **

**Gracias por leerlo!!!**

**XI. **Si no quieres que se sepa, no lo hagas.

Rukia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Ichigo se estaba disculpando por lo que había hecho. Nunca esperó algo así, no después de haber pasado esos días tan horribles, pero aún así ¿qué esperaba ahora?

-¿Qué esperas ahora Ichigo? ¿Qué después de todos estos días que han pasado me rinda a tus pies sólo por qué me dices que lo sientes?

-No es eso.

-¿Qué ignore la nota que me dejaste? –La shinigami subía cada vez más el tono de voz.

-Rukia baja el volumen…

-¿Qué olvide todo lo que me has hecho? ¿Y qué justo cambies de parecer cuando aparece Arima-sama?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Crees que me puedes dejar colgada cuando quieras y volver cuando te da la gana? –Le gritó.

-Rukia… ¡Cállate! –Y al decirle eso, la besó.

El no tan durmiente Arima se despertó, y comenzó a carraspear. Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta, haciendo acto de presencia el hermano de la enferma. Mientras se besaban, Rukia escuchó el sonido de la puerta y abrió los ojos, al ver a su hermano, se separó rápidamente de Ichigo, consiguiendo un dolor extra a los que ya llevaba encima.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí Kurosaki? –Por la cabeza de los shinigamis pasaba la, no tan absurda, idea de que Byakuya en vez de preguntar hubiese querido decir Bankai.

-Nii-sama, no pasa nada –la chica no quería más problemas, ya estaba bien todo lo que había pasado, en ese momento vio a un shinigami rubio con una gran cara de decepción-. Arima-sama, lo siento, yo…

-Rukia –la cara de decepción cambió por una de severidad que no habían conocido, hasta ese momento, los hermanos Kuchiki- cuando estemos casados no volverás al mundo humano. No quiero verte cerca de él –señaló a Ichigo- nunca más.

-No se va a casar contigo, imbécil -dijo Ichigo con tono arrogante- y no va a volver a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Ichigo, cállate, ya puedo yo sola –comentó la chica-. Arima-sama, lo siento, no puedo casarme contigo; y nii-sama, no voy a volver a la Sociedad de Almas por el momento, lo siento.

-¡¡Pero si has dicho lo mismo!! –Explotó Ichigo, ¿para eso le hacía callar?, la chica no pudo más que sonreír.

-Lo siento Rukia, pero ya hemos cerrado el trato –no, Arima no dejaría esto sin pelear- y no hay marcha atrás, ¿verdad Kuchiki-sama? –El aludido asintió, cualquier cosa antes que ver al molesto shinigami sustituto en su familia, cualquier cosa.

-Nii-sama, -susurró la chica con decepción- ¿qué ocurre?

-Esto no es un juego, Rukia, has aceptado a Kasamatsu Arima. Has dado tu palabra, no hay vuelta atrás –le contestó severamente mientras la chica lo miraba con ojos de asombro-. ¿Pueden dejarnos a solas a mi hermana y a mi? –Preguntó sin mirar a nadie más que a la convaleciente que estaba en la cama.

Ante tal inquisitiva orden nadie pudo hacer más que dejar a ambos hermanos solos. La salida fue, ante todo, dispar: Arima salió con un aire de superioridad donde no dejaba dudas sobre quien iba a ganar esa batalla, pero Ichigo. Ichigo no, él no quería ganar una batalla, no estaba peleando con nadie, ya no, él salió por la puerta, no sin antes mirar a Rukia. Esto no iba bien.

-Nii-sama, -comenzó la chica, una vez estuvieron solos.

-No, Rukia –le contestó sin tan siquiera dejarle continuar-, es inaceptable.

-¿Qué es inaceptable? Me dejaste hasta fin de año y aún no es fin de año.

-Pero ya has elegido, Rukia –contestó pausadamente, con esa voz cadenciosa que tan de los nervios ponía a Ichigo-, aceptaste a Kasamatsu Arima.

-Fue un error, nunca debí aceptarlo.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada, Rukia –Sentenció mientras se giraba encaminado a irse.

-Nii-sama, por favor –suplicó la muchacha- ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer? Nii-sama, por favor.

Cuando ambos chicos salieron del cuarto, les esperaba un malhumorado Abarai Renji que los miraba bastante enfadado. Si ya de por sí al Teniente le costaba dormir en un sofá, más aún en una silla, como le había tocado en esta ocasión, ya que el sofá se lo cedió amablemente a su Capitán. Así que, cuando por fin pudo coger la postura, a esas horas de la noche, el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto deciden montar una improvisada fiesta. Los quería matar.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño estabais haciendo allí dentro? –Ni nobles, ni cortesía, ni formalidades, Abarai Renji no estaba para esas tonterías.

-Nada –dijo rápidamente Ichigo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Acosar a mi prometida –respondió el rubio shinigami, sentándose en la otra punta del sofá.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Renji algo sorprendido, de nada a acosar había un camino extenso- ¿Qué coño ha pasado Ichigo?

-¿Qué manera es esa de hablar Renji? –Su Capitán entraba en la sala, y no esperaba contestación, su Teniente simplemente se puso rojo y agachó la cabeza.- Kasamatsu Arima –el aludido prestó atención-, tu compromiso con mi hermana queda roto –cierto shinigami sustituto sonrió de satisfacción-. Kurosaki Ichigo, de tus actos y de lo que me ha dicho mi hermana, debo suponer firme tu propuesta de matrimonio para con ella.

-Si –contestó el chico seriamente.

-Ya veo, entonces no me queda otra opción.


	12. Mientras el tímido reflexiona

Hola!!! Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios. Quizás los pocos capítulos que queden sean un poco más cortos, pero intentaré sacarlos rápidamente.

XI. Mientras el tímido reflexiona, el valiente va, triunfa y vuelve.

-Me niego, estaba todo legalmente establecido –dijo Arima-, si hasta tenemos un testigo. –Señaló a Renji, mientras este bostezaba cansinamente, todos los ojos estaban pendientes de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?

Eso ya era el colmo, dormir en el sofá de casa de una amiga durante más de una semana era agotador, pero si para colmo de males la última noche duermes en una silla, puede ponerte de malhumor. Ahora bien, si a todo el conjunto le sumamos que lo habían despertado a mitad de la noche entre griterío, él quería matar a alguien. Y ahora, para colmo, lo metían en medio de todo ¿o ya estaba metido? ¡Vete tú a saber! Lo estaban volviendo loco.

Mientras todos observaban atentamente a un cabreado Abarai Renji, nadie escuchó cómo una, no muy, sigilosa Rukia se asomaba al marco de la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

-Sí, ¡tú! –Arima volvió a señalarle- escuchaste toda la conversación que tuve con el Capitán Kuchiki, cómo ultimábamos el acuerdo.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va! –Se rascó la cabeza.- Yo estaba pensando en mis cosas, no me gusta escuchar tonterías. –Ichigo sonrió abiertamente, Renji no le había fallado. Y por un instante, Rukia pensó haber visto un atisbo de sonrisa en la implacable cara de su nii-sama, pero no estaba muy segura.

-Entonces no me queda otra alternativa –muy serio Arima, se dirigió a Ichigo, que estaba sentado al otro lado del sofá con cara de felicidad.- Kurosaki Ichigo… ¡te reto a un duelo a vida o muerte por Kuchiki Rukia!

-¡Oh vamos, hombre! –Renji ya no podía más, estaba un poco harto ya de tanta tontería, a esas horas de la noche se le estaba soltando la lengua, y su Capitán no le estaba diciendo nada. Mejor.- ¡Te va a pegar una paliza que no te vas ni a acordar cómo te llamas! –Le dijo al incauto noble, sin que Ichigo pudiera siquiera abrir la boca- ¿Todo esto por un apellido? ¡Oye, Rukia! –En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que la muchacha estaba levantada y apoya en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué mierda haces levantada? –Preguntó Ichigo, de esa manera tan amable que le caracterizaba. Levantándose hacia ella.

-¿No tendrás alguna prima por ahí? –Siguió preguntando Abarai, ante la mirada atónita de Arima.- No importa si es fea o no, total, sólo la quiere por su apellido.

-Pues mira, sí –respondió la muchacha mientras Ichigo la arrastraba a la cama.- Nii-sama cuéntaselo tú –fue lo último que escucharon, antes de que Kurosaki cerrase la puerta.

-No la quiero sólo por su apellido, Kuchiki-sama –musitó el noble.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿puedo volver a dormir ya? –Preguntó el Teniente, a lo cual su Capitán le cabeceó como signo de aprobación.

Mientras, en el cuarto, Ichigo cogió a Rukia y la metió en la cama sin mediar palabra, ella sabía que no debía estar mucho fuera, se le podían abrir las heridas y no tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a Arima-sama.

-¿Cómo has hecho para que tu hermano me aceptase tan rápidamente? –Rukia comenzó a reírse.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Le prometí unas cuantas cosas, él me dijo algo así cómo: "¿no hay ninguna manera de tener a ese pequeño bastardo alejado de ti?". A lo que yo respondí que no, y accedió. –Lo quiso resumir mucho, demasiado, pero su hermano había llamado algo más que "pequeño bastardo" a Kurosaki. En el fondo no le caía tan mal.

-Será cabrón… ¿Qué le has prometido?

-Qué la boda se realizará según la costumbre de los Kuchiki.

-Vale.

-Pasaremos alguna temporada en la Sociedad de Almas. Dónde tú tendrás que ingresar en algún escuadrón, y acatar las normas. Serás un noble.

-Vale –contestó sin mucha preocupación el muchacho.

-Hasta que no seas de la familia deberás llamarle de manera correcta.

-¡Pero si ya le llamo por su nombre! –Respondió enfadado el muchacho, cruzando los brazos.

-Ese es el problema, ¿no te importará llamarle "Capitán Kuchiki" o "Kuchiki-sama" hasta entonces? ¿no?

-No… -refunfuñó Kurosaki.

-Total… no va a ser por mucho tiempo. Mañana quiere hablar con tu padre.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si mi familia no saber nada!

-Pues así se enterarán. –Poco o ningún tacto tenía Rukia en estos aspectos, y el sueño comenzaba a poderle.

-¿No será mejor que se lo diga yo? ¿O quieres que aparezca mañana a primera hora de la mañana tu hermano y le diga todo esto a mi familia?

-A tu familia no. Sólo a tu padre –le contestó con el tono de quién intenta enseñarle algo a un niño pequeño.

-Bueno, si es sólo a mi padre… ¿Tú estas loca o qué? ¿Tendré yo que darle la noticia?

-Llámalos. –Sentenció Rukia muy sonriente, como si hubiese tenido la idea más maravillosa del mundo.

-¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!

-Con razón tengo tanto sueño… ven a la cama. Mañana lo solucionamos.

-No. Dile a tu hermano vaya más tarde. Tampoco hay prisa.

-Si hay prisa -bostezó la pequeña de los Kuchiki mientras se arropaba con la mantas.- Nii-sama quiere comenzar cuanto antes con los preparativos… Dice que cuanto antes pase todo esto mejor… -Cerraba los ojos mientras Ichigo se metía en la cama.

-Joder con tu hermanito… es un cielo…

Mientras, en la otra habitación, Renji intentaba dormir, pero se lo estaban poniendo difícil, ya que Arima-sama no paraba de quejarse, al o cual, Kuchiki Byakuya hacía oídos sordos, ya que estaba más interesado imaginándose la cara de su futuro cuñado, cuando se enterase de todo. Iba a ser una dulce tortura.

**Bueno, quien piense que Byakuya nunca hablaría así, sólo tiene que verse el capítulo 247 de manga, y se llevará una sorpresa. Quien no lea el manda que haga acto de fe, y me crea, que no miento. XD**


	13. Isshin vs Byakuya

**Bueno, esta vez si que he sido algo más rápida de lo normal, pero no creo que siga con este ritmo. De hecho, creo que a este fic le queda un capítulo más o dos como mucho. **

**Espero que os guste!!! **

XIII. Isshin vs Byakuya.

El timbre sonó una y otra vez en la puerta de la casa de los Kurosaki.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –Le dijo Rukia a Ichigo, mientras entraba apresuradamente.- ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Qué pasa?

La cara del chico era un poema, el ceño totalmente fruncido, pero eso no era nuevo. Tenía los puños apretados y mirada asesina.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba en casa de Inoue?

Ichigo seguía sin hablar, ¿estaba en estado de shock?. Pero si lo hubiese hecho, le habría dicho que había llamado a su casa, y allí Renji le había informado.

-¡Por Dios Ichigo! ¿Qué diablos pasa? –Nada, el chico que la había llamado histérico, y le había hecho llegar corriendo, ya no estaba.- Dime algo…

En ese momento, la cogió por los hombros y la giró, comenzó a empujarla delicadamente para que entrase en el salón.

-Nii-sama… ¿qué ocurre aquí? –Había un plan de ataque en el salón de casa de Ichigo. Nadie sabía bien cómo pero estaba todo lleno de pizarras, con distintos garabatos en ellas.

-Tu hermano pensó que sería mejor hablar con mi padre hoy –susurró el shinigami sustituto a Rukia-, así que aquí los tienes.

-¡¡Mas té Yuzu!! –Se oyó un grito proveniente de Kurosaki Isshin, que estaba discutiendo algo con Kuchiki Byakuya, ante unas extrañas muestras de tela.

-¡Si! –Se escuchó el grito de la niña desde la cocina.

Ichigo y Rukia se asomaron a la cocina. Yuzu estaba haciendo un aperitivo, y parecía que la comida y la cena de un regimiento.

-¿Dónde está Karin? –Susurró la pequeña del Clan Kuchiki, al hijo mayor de los Kurosaki.

-No lo se, lleva toda la mañana de allí para acá, y cuando le preguntó dice que está en una misión secreta –las últimas palabras venían acompañadas de el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Rukia-chan! –Yuzu se había dado cuenta de su presencia- ¡Qué ganas de verte!

-Y yo a ti Yuzu –la niña le dio un abrazo.

-Pasa al salón, que ahora llevo el té.

-Vale… -Rukia entendía perfectamente porqué Ichigo la había llamado, ella no podía hacer nada, era como un tren en marcha y sin frenos, pero al menos podía apoyarle.

Entraron al salón, donde, a parte de estar todo patas arriba, extrañamente, los dos hombres hablaban amablemente y parecían tener opiniones en común. Eso ponía los pelos de punta a Ichigo, estaba más atemorizado que en toda su vida. ¿Qué podía salir de esas dos cabezas pensantes?

-Nii-sama –la chica estaba en el marco de la puerta, detrás estaba la causa de todo mal para Byakuya: Ichigo- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Rukia –tras una pausa que se hizo eterna para la pareja, continuó pausadamente-, pasaba por aquí y decidí visitar a Kurosaki.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia pusieron cara de no habérselo creído ni por un instante siquiera.

-No te lo crees ni tu, Byakuya –susurró flojito Ichigo.

-¿Qué has dicho Kurosaki? –Preguntó el Capitán del sexto escuadrón.

-Que es un placer tenerte aquí Kuchiki-sama –rectificó el muchacho con cara de pocos amigos. Una de las condiciones para que el matrimonio se celebrase era llamar al cabeza del Clan Kuchiki debidamente, y éste se lo estaba pasando de miedo.

-Rukia-chan –comenzó diciendo Isshin-, tu hermano es muy simpático –sonrió-. Sentaos, sentaos, tenemos que poneros al día.

Ichigo estaba con la boca abierta, y muy cabreado. Rukia lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró al sofá, o mejor dicho, a una pequeña esquina del sofá donde a malas penas se podían sentar los dos. El resto del sofá estaba lleno de carpetas, con muestras dentro.

-Bueno, el asunto es que Byakuya y yo… -comenzó a decir Isshin.

-¿Por qué él le puede llamar Byakuya y yo no? –Preguntó Ichigo, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Lo estamos decidiendo todo, como vosotros sois unos niños…

Yuzu estaba poniendo cuatro tazas de té en la mesa en ese momento, las sirvió y se marchó a preparar más comida. Isshin y Byakuya se sentaron enfrente de la pareja, que estaba algo asustada.

-Rukia, -dijo su hermano mientras cogía la taza de la mesa- hemos pensado que será mejor celebrarlo todo aquí, en el mundo mortal. Ya que nuestra familia puede moverse, pero la suya no puede ir a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Si, nii-sama.

-Es el inconveniente de casarte con un humano –apuntó antes comenzar a tomar su te.- Todavía estas a tiempo de replanteártelo.

-Serás cabrón…

-¡Ichigo! –Isshin le pegó a su hijo en la cabeza.- Sólo bromea.

-Seguro, -y su padre le propinó un puñetazo.

-Todos los preparativos se realizarán en esta casa, ya que la tuya es muy pequeña, Rukia –dijo Byakuya.

-He accedido a que Abarai Renji se quede en casa, hijo –dijo Isshin-, así que dormirá en tu cuarto.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porqué no hay sitio en casa de Rukia para su hermano y para él, ya que Byakuya va a pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros, -esas última palabras resonaron en la cabeza del muchacho-. Lo vamos arreglar todo nosotros, no hay de que preocuparse… ¡Ah! incluos os hemos hecho un plan de cuanto tiempo pasareis aquí y en la Sociedad de Almas… yo prefiero el verano, y Byakuya no ha puesto ningún inconveniente –el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

El sonido de la puerta y unos pasos rápidos cortaron el monólogo del cabeza de la familia Kurosaki.

-¡Ya estoy aquí con las flores! –Gritó alegremente Karin.

-¡Las flores ya están aquí! –Grito Isshin encantado.- Bueno, ya está bien de descansar, sigamos haciendo cosas Byakuya, tenemos mucho por delante.

Ambos hombres se levantaron, invitando a la pareja a que saliera de la habitación.

-¡Ah! Por cierto –apuntó Isshin en último lugar, mientras cerraba la puerta a su paso y dejaba a los dos chicos fuera- espero que os venga bien el once de marzo. Si tenéis planes, canceladlos.

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron en la puerta durante unos instantes pensativos, al poco tiempo se miraron algo alucinados.

-A mi me viene bien el once de marzo, ¿y a ti? –preguntó la muchacha.


	14. Dulce tortura

**Hola!!! Tarde pero al fin llego con otro capítulo, siento haber tardado tanto, pero estaba de mini-vacaciones. Espero que os guste!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**XIV. Dulce tortura. **

-Nii-sama –Rukia acababa de entrar a su pequeño apartamento donde su hermano estaba leyendo algunos papeles- ¡Ya está bien¿No?

-¿Qué pasa Rukia? –La miró con esa desgana con la que hacía casi todo, pero si alguien menos enfadado que la morena hubiese visto la escena, hubiese jurado que, el siempre serio, Capitán Kuchiki tenía una mirada divertida.

-Por mucho que sigas así… ¡no va a cambiar de opinión! –hizo una pausa para coger aire y tranquilizarse-, pero… ¡ni él ni yo!

-No se bien a que te refieres, Rukia.

-Nii-sama, no me importa que lo planeéis todo entre el padre de Ichigo y tú, es más, me parece bien, ya que os hace más ilusión a vosotros que a nosotros.

"Ilusión" no era exactamente la palabra que hubiese utilizado Byakuya, pero no iba a corregir a su hermana, después de todo lo que había aguantado Kurosaki, ya no quedaba ninguna duda para el Capitán del sexto escuadrón: el molesto shinigami sustituto entraría en su familia, pero no le sería nada fácil.

-Que obligues a Ichigo a ingresar a un escuadrón, me parece normal –suspiró- pero lo que en ningún me pareció acertado fue llamar a Zaraki Kempachi a las tantas de la madrugada para que persiguiera a Ichigo con por toda Karakura.

-Eso ya lo hemos discutido, fue un error –dijo el hermano mayor.

-Claro, -continúo Rukia sacando unos folios de su bolso- nii-sama.

-¿Qué?

-Por mucho que insistas Ichigo no se va a cambiar de nombre.

-Vale.

-Ni de apellido.

-Bien.

-Ni se va a tintar el pelo.

-Eso es considerable.

-Ni vamos a vivir separados.

-Me parece correcto.

-Ni va a tomar clases de buena conducta, ni de canalización de la ira como le comentaste esta mañana.

-Me pareció una buena idea.

-Ahora, toda esta lista de exigencias que le pasaste. Olvídate, no puede cumplir ninguna.

-Un Kuchiki podría…

-Nii-sama, ya está bien.

-Bien, si te pones así no insistiré –le habían quitado toda la gracia a todo el asunto de la boda, pero bueno.

Rukia se metió en su cuarto a cambiarse, esa noche tenían una cena en casa de los Kurosaki, donde se ultimarían los pocos detalles que habían dejado escapar. Byakuya había disfrutado como un niño pequeño, aunque era consciente de que algún día su diversión se acabaría por culpa de su hermanita, y sobre todo cuando ya el shinigami sustituto no fuera tal, y además fuera parte de su familia. Sacudió la cabeza, esa idea no era alentadora, pero tenía que aceptarlo, la felicidad de Rukia estaba en juego, y él no iba a ser quien se interpusiera en su felicidad, no del todo. Su cabeza trabajaba rápido, sabía que ya era todo imparable, pero hasta que no dijeran "si quiero", no estaba todo perdido. Tenía que tirar su último cartucho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo estás Ichigo? –Preguntó Renji mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

Había vivido en casa de los Kurosaki, compartiendo habitación con el mayor de los hermanos, pero tuvo que marcharse a la Sociedad de Almas, su escuadrón no podía estar tanto tiempo sin Capitán y Teniente, así que acababa de volver, tenía que hacer lo propio como amigo del novio y de la novia: incordiar y ponerlos más nerviosos, a eso se le llamaba "despedida de soltero", de la que Ichigo no estaba enterado. Abarai veía a su amigo más nervioso de lo habitual, no es que él hubiese estado en demasiadas bodas en el mundo humano –realmente en ninguna-, pero tampoco tenían que ser tan diferentes de las de la Sociedad de Almas.

-Te veo muy nervioso –continúo diciendo el Teniente, con la toalla todavía en las manos-, y todavía quedan dos semanas. –Ichigo no respondía, estaba sentado en su cama con la mirada perdida.- Todavía puedes echarte atrás, quizás Arima-sama siga disponible.

Sí Abarai Renji conociera dichos populares por su cabeza pasaría el famoso: ha pasado un ángel. Pero como no era así, se dedicó a esperar pacientemente un rato, pero la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, así cuando iba a pegarle a su amigo en el brazo, éste reaccionó justo a tiempo.

-Me odia –dijo sin más el chico con lo pelos de punta, y siguió mirando a la nada.

-¿Quién¿Rukia? –En ese momento unas ansias asesinas se le pasaron al Teniente por la cabeza, después de todo lo que había pasado, ahora el imbécil de Kurosaki la había vuelto a fastidiar, esto ya era el colmo- ¿Qué le has hecho ya desgraciado? –Iba a cogerlo por el cuello, pero se detuvo al escuchar al muchacho.

-Rukia no, –se tranquilizó Abarai- Byakuya.

-El Capitán puede ser algo frío, pero no creo que te odie Ichigo.

-Me odia, no me cabe la menor duda.

-Debes entender una cosa –el Teniente se sentó al lado de su amigo y le habló tranquilamente-. Rukia es la hermana menor de Kuchiki-Taicho, él siempre ha intentado cuidarla, quizás de una manera desmedida… en algunas ocasiones –se acordó de cuando iba a dejar que mataran a Rukia.

-No, Renji, esto es diferente –se giró para mirarle a los ojos-. Yo tengo hermanas, adoro a mis hermanas y las protegería de cualquier cosa que pudiera –suspiró-. Me odia, ese hombre me odia.

-Creo que también has pasado algo por alto. –Renji no sabía como decirlo sin que sonara raro- Rukia es demasiado parecida a la difunta mujer del Capitán, y él hubiese querido que ella estuviera con alguien menos…

-¿Peligroso? –Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en su hollow interior, él también había contado con eso cuando aceptó a Rukia en su vida, sabía que podía controlarlo.

-Problemático, –le corrigió- Kuchiki-Taicho eligió a una persona del escuadrón cuarto para que se casase con su hermana¿nunca has pensado por qué?

-No, ni me lo había planteado.

-Es fácil, -Renji miró al frente- una persona así nunca se metería en problemas, no entraría realmente en batalla, no es un guerrero como tú y como yo.

-Ni como Rukia.

-Ni como Rukia –repitió Abarai-, con alguien como él de pareja, la alejaba a ella del peligro.

-Entiendo –Ichigo miró hacia el suelo y puso sus manos en su cabeza.

-Sólo intenta protegerla –suspiró- de la única manera que sabe. No te odia.


	15. Mientras no todo sean dudas

**XV. Mientras todo no sean dudas. **

Cuando Rukia salió de su cuarto ya lista para ir a casa de los Kurosaki su hermano no pudo más que recordar mejores momentos para él. Recuerdos que compartía con Hisana, se parecían tanto, a veces le era imposible no hacer comparaciones. ¿Iba a dejar que su hermanita, la que tanto se parecía a su difunta mujer, pasara el resto de su vida con un insensato, malhablado, irreverente y peligroso Kurosaki? Suspiró. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la realidad: en dos semanas ese maldito bastardo entraría en su familia.

Pero no eran todo inconvenientes para el mayor de los hermanos Kuchiki, pensaba mientras cogía su abrigo y se disponía a pasear camino a la cena que los esperaba. Rukia seguí algo enfadada, ya que no le regaló ni una palabra más allá del simple "estoy lista" y "vamos". Aún así no era una batalla perdida del todo, la familia de Ichigo le caía bien, tenían sus peculiaridades, pero ¿qué podía decir él? Si un día casi dejan que maten a su hermana. Se encogió de hombros, tampoco era tan malo.

Rukia lo miró divertida.

-¿En que piensas nii-sama? –estaba más ausente de lo normal, y no había insistido en la lista de peticiones, algo extraño le pasaba a Byakuya.

-En tu enlace, detalles sin importancia.

Rukia sonrió, pensando que su hermano nunca dejaba nada al azar. Quizás por eso le gustaba tanto Ichigo, había incluido en su vida algo de caos, cuando más lo necesitaba, era tan diferente a las personas que ella había conocido hasta entonces. ¡Hasta el propio Renji había cambiado tras ser shinigami! Dejo de hablar con ella, dejó de ser su mejor amigo, la abandonó. En cambio Ichigo luchó por ella desesperadamente sin deberle nada y logró hacer que volviera a sonreír.

Llegaron sin mucha prisa a la Clínica Kurosaki, llegaban a la hora indicada, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, la puntualidad del Capitán del Sexto escuadrón, como sus costumbres, eran intachables.

-¡Hola Rukia-chan, Byakuya! –saludó alegremente Isshin, a lo cual la chica sonrió y el noble bajo la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿Dónde está Ichigo? –preguntó Rukia, mientras oteaba las habitaciones cercanas a la puerta principal.

-Esta en su cuarto con Abarai-kun, sube a verlos.

-¡Voy! –dijo la chica y corrió escaleras arriba para ver a ambos muchachos pelirrojos.

-¿Renji está aquí? –preguntó el Capitán.

Rukia se paró en seco al escuchar voces en la habitación, no quiso escuchar la conversación a escondidas, pero era demasiado tentador, hasta para ella. Ya que hablaban de mujeres, pero no exactamente de ella.

-¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor estar con una humana?

Era, indudablemente la voz de Renji. Se escuchaban pasos en el interior, Rukia aún no sabía identificarlos. Se acercó lo máximo posible a la puerta para escuchar la respuesta, pero le fue realmente imposible, ya que, escaleras abajo, se escuchaba a Isshin cantando y bailando, seguramente alrededor del cuadro de su esposa. A la vez, sonó el timbre, y más personas invitadas entraban en la casa. La shinigami morena se iba a quedar con las ganas.

-¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó mientras tocaba con sus nudillos la puerta.

-¡Rukia! –abrió la puerta Abarai, al parecer era el que estaba dando paseos por la habitación.

-¡Hola! –ladeó la cabeza y sonrió- ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto? ¿quién se encarga de la división?

-Yo –se rascó la cabeza y dijo tímidamente- he venido a hacer unas cosas y a veros, ya me quedó aquí hasta que acabe todo.

Mientras Abarai le daba unas pocas explicaciones a la chica, ésta no dejaba de mirar al otro pelirrojo callado, que estaba sentado en la cama y con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Esa misma mañana había estado con él. Habían discutido, y como siempre por su hermano.

-Eso está genial Renji, me alegra tenerte por aquí –dijo la chica.

-Si, bueno, -tartamudeó un poco- yo voy bajando –Rukia asintió con la cabeza, y el chico se fue cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-¿Qué hay tan interesante en el suelo? –pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado y observaba el mismo punto que mirando él. Logró robarle una sonrisa.

-Nada tonta, sólo pensaba.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué?

-¿En que va a ser? –se levantó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos- ya sabes en qué.

-Ya lo hemos discutido esta mañana, hago lo que puedo, -suspiró- he discutido con mi nii-sama, no va a pedirte nada más.

-Gracias, pero eso no va a hacer quede de odiarme, me esta volviendo loco.

-¿Te ha pedido algo más?

-No, pero lo hará.

-Vamos, –Rukia se levantó y abrazó a Ichigo por la espalda- vamos, pronto pasará todo.

-¿Y que hay de todo lo demás?

-Hablaré con él pronto, no veo el momento, es difícil.

-Lo se, lo se –el muchacho se giró y la abrazó. De fondo escucharon risas y saludos, sus amigos habían llegado.

-Será mejor que bajemos.

-No tan pronto Kuchiki –se entretuvieron un rato, sólo un pequeño rato.

Cuando bajaron a cenar se encontraron a Isshin y a Byakuya ultimando detalles, esos dos se llevaban demasiado bien. Yuzu y Karin en la cocina discutiendo quién haría qué, ya que, aunque era territorio comandado por la pequeña de los Kurosaki, Karin también quería opinar sobre el asunto. Orihime, Chad e Ishida estaban ayudando a poner la mesa, a ellos también les habían invitado, aunque realmente ambos muchachos, sólo intentaban que Inoue no entrara a la cocina a ayudar, y así la tenían entretenida poniendo la mesa.

Nada más bajar Keigo y Mizuiru engancharon a Ichigo del brazo y se lo llevaron a un rincón del salón para hablar con él. Asano todavía lloraba por su compromiso con su Kuchiki-san, aunque lo perdonaría en poco tiempo. Rukia se encogió de hombros, no parecía que hubiera mucho más que hacer, sus invitados provenientes de la Sociedad de Almas comenzarían a llegar la semana siguiente, así que, sin contar con Renji que se adelantó, no había nadie de su parte en esa cena. Pero ¿dónde estaba Renji? Rukia miró por todos lados.

No estaba en el piso de arriba, de eso estaba segura, ella bajaba de allí y no había nadie, tampoco estaba en la cocina, dónde las hermanas de Ichigo discutían y el resto del mundo no existía. Era evidente que en el salón no se encontraba, ni en el aseo, ni en la clínica, ni en el patio trasero. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Renji? Se desesperó y buscó a alguien con quien poder hablar, pero cada uno estaba en lo suyo, se fijo en Ichigo, estaba sonriendo, le alegraba verle así, echaba de menos esa sonrisa, en los últimos días no había podido estar demasiado con él su nii-sama la estaba volviendo loca.

Decidió salir a la calle y tomar algo de aire fresco, habían pasado muchas cosas en los últimos meses, de enero a marzo. Se sentó en los pocos escalones que habían en la entrada de casa de los Kurosaki. Se rió recordando cuando se despertó a mitad de la noche porqué Ichigo estaba llamando desesperado a su ventana –nada más y nada menos que un tercer piso-, pero era de esperar, Zaraki Kempachi lo perseguía por toda Karakura, pero para variar, se había perdido. "Espero que nadie le regale un mapa a Yachiru" pensó sin dudarlo. Su nii-sama solucionó el tema. En ese momento escuchó gritos provenientes de la esquina de la calle, y se acercó lentamente, las voces le eran muy conocidas.

-¿Por qué demonios confiaría en ti?

-Tatsuki, Renji ¿qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Rukia.


	16. Hoy soy una estrella

**XVI. Hoy soy una estrella ¿qué seré mañana¿Un agujero negro?**

-Ru-Rukia –balbuceó Renji, era, sin lugar a dudas, la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos.

-¡Madre mía! –gritó Rukia divertida- ¡¿Estáis liados?!

-No, no, no, -comenzó a balbucear el chico- esto no es lo que parece. Nosotros sólo… hablá…

-Es exactamente lo que parece –corrigió la chica.

-¿Qué dices? –susurró el Teniente.

-Pero por favor, Kuchiki-san, no se lo digas a nadie –siguió diciendo la chica.

-No se lo puedo ocultar a Ichigo –respondió Rukia algo asombrada, dejando algo atónitos, a su vez, a los dos chicos por esa sinceridad. Cuando quería, la shinigami era realmente sorprendente.

-Eh, bueno, si, lo entiendo –dijo la chica algo confusa- no quiero que mientas a Ichigo, pero a nadie más ¿vale?

-¡Vale! –contestó alegremente Rukia, estaba muy contenta por los dos.

-Será mejor que entremos, nos echaran de menos –dijo Renji.

-¡Claro! –contestó la shinigami- La verdad, Tatsuki, nunca, jamás, me lo hubiera imaginado –y sin más salió corriendo a casa de los Kurosaki.

-¿Qué ha tomado ésta? –retóricamente se pregunto la chica morena del pelo corto.

-Idiota, -le dijo Renji mientras se paraba y observaba a Rukia salir corriendo- sólo está contenta. Hacía años que no la veía así –reflexionó el Teniente.

-Bueno, -la chica lo miró pensativa- vamos para dentro, es hora.

Dentro se estaban preparando para cenar en condiciones. El gran trabajo que habían desempeñado Chad e Ishida apartando lo máximo posible a Orihime de la cocina, obtuvo unos frutos inmejorables, todo era comestible, lo habían preparado entre Karin y Yuzu. Se sentaron todos en una gran mesa, estaban contentos de poder compartir ese momento, y no intoxicarse, ya de paso.

-¿De dónde venías? –susurró Ichigo a Rukia cuando estuvieron sentados a la mesa.

-Luego te cuento.

-Kurosaki –dijo decadentemente el Capitán del Sexto escuadrón, todo el mundo sabía que se refería a Ichigo, ya que al resto de la familia los llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Si? Kuchiki-sama –contestó el aludido entre dientes, odiaba llamarlo así.

-Ahora que vas a entrar en una familia noble, deberías mantener las formas –alzo una ceja para hacer más hincapié en lo que decía- y ya que no deseas tomar clase, –Ichigo tocado- al menos mantén un mínimo de cortesía –Ichigo tocado y hundido.

-Bastardo –susurró el muchacho más para sí que para nadie. En ese instante Isshin le propinó un puñetazo a su hijo que no se esperaba, y no pudo esquivar.

-En una reunión no se puede hablar con secretismos, Kurosaki.

-Déjalo Byakuya, es sólo un niño –contestó Isshin. "Un niño que ya pasa la veintena", pensó Ichigo.

-Cierto, pero cuando vaya a la Sociedad de Almas y sea parte de la familia Kuchiki…

El Capitán comenzó a relatar todas las obligaciones que se le echaban encima, una a una, al muchacho. Ichigo miró a Renji con cara de "¿Ves? Me odia", y Abarai le contestó asintiendo la cabeza y algo asombrado. Una vez que Byakuya hubo acabado su discurso, los comensales se quedaron tan agotados mentalmente que no sabían bien que decir al respecto, así que la siempre feliz Inoue hizo desaparecer la tensión del momento.

-Kuchiki-san¿ya está todo listo para el día once?

-Si, Inoue –comenzó a decir Rukia.

-Efectivamente, entre Byakuya y yo lo hemos preparado todo, no se nos ha escapado nada –interrumpió alegremente Isshin, que en su alegría no pudo más que saltar y bailar al lado del retrato gigante de su difunta esposa.

Rukia miró a su nii-sama, ese comportamiento no era el adecuado para una persona que pronto sería, aunque políticamente, parte de la familia Kuchiki. Le intentaba reprochar con la mirada todo lo que se metía con Ichigo.

-Rukia –la aludida lo siguió mirando con divertida, su hermano había captado el mensaje- vas a tener un suegro pintoresco.

-Ni que lo digas nii-sama.

Isshin no supo si alegrarse por el comentario o lanzarle una de las famosas súper patadas de papá, pero se contuvo, ya que el Capitán siguió con su narración.

-¿Sabes por qué me llevo tan bien con tu padre, Kurosaki?

-No, Kuchiki-sama –Odiaba, odiaba llamarle así. En ese momento sólo pensaba lindezas de su futuro cuñado.

-Porqué tenemos mucho en común, -todas las personas y almas, sentadas a la mesa se quedaron boquiabiertos ¿qué podían tener en común dos personas tan dispares?- tu padre, al igual que yo, también perdió a su esposa, y le sigue siendo fiel con los años. Eso sí, cada uno a su manera –puntualizó.

-Si –susurró Isshin mirando el retrato de Masaki, que presidía el salón de su casa.

-Respeto mucho a tu padre, es un hombre decidido y fuerte, -continúo diciendo Byakuya- y se que tú has heredado eso de él –hizo una pausa, para que todos asimilaran que le había hecho un cumplido al shinigami sustituto-. Kurosaki Ichigo, espero que cuides a mi hermana y la quieras tanto como tu padre a tu madre.

-O más, –Ichigo sonrió pícaramente y cogió la mano a Rukia- Kuchiki-sama –tuvo que decir.

-Sino te mataré –sentenció sin más el Capitán y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

Ahora si era difícil comenzar una conversación. Era la primera vez en su vida que Renji veía hablar tanto a su Capitán, era un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero después de todo lo que había dicho, estaba emocionando a los asistentes con su discurso, pero el final los dejó a todos callados y comiendo, la mayoría tan sólo miraba al plato. Pero la siempre feliz Orihime no notaba la tensión tanto como el resto, y decidió volver a preguntar a su amiga.

-¿Tienes ya el traje Kuchiki-san?

-No.

-¿Cómo que no? –preguntó el propio Ichigo algo asombrado, él tenía entendido que una de las gracias de casarse para una mujer era el vestido de novia, pero es que la suya era algo especial.

-No, se me ha ido pasando –dijo sin más la muchacha.

-¡Joder Rukia! –levantó algo la voz Ichigo- ¡Para una maldita cosa que nos dejan hacer tu hermano y mi padre y a ti se te olvida¿En que coño estas pensando?

-¿Ahora mismo? En que está mañana, mientras leía la lista que nii-sama…

-No, joder, sabes a que me refiero, –no podía más, el muchacho no podía más y ella estaba de cachondeo- deberías haberlo comprado ya.

-Si tan importante es para ti… ¡habérmelo recordado! –gritó la muchacha algo ofendida.

-¿Cómo quieres que piense yo que la novia va a olvidar su vestido? -Ichigo tenía razón.

-Rukia, –el hermano de la chica volvió a interrumpir, Renji pensaba que con esta vez batía un record- mañana irás con las hermanas de Kurosaki y tus amigas a ver lo del vestido, y quiero que lo tengas para el medio día.

-Sí, nii-sama –contestó algo roja, y el resto de las aludidas asintió con la cabeza, nadie se atrevía a decir que no.

-Y Kurosaki, espero que sea la última vez que gritas a mi hermana.

-La tiene tomada conmigo –susurró Ichigo.

-Kurosaki –volvió a decir el Capitán. Le encantaba, le encantaba todo esto, sabía cuanto lo iba a echar de menos en cuento se casaran. Una lástima.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Qué os parece? Bonita cena¿no? Bueno, yo creo que a esto le queda poco, poco. Muchas gracias por los comentarios!!!**


	17. Aburrimiento y conejos

XVII. Aburrimiento y conejos.

Los días, semanas e incluso meses, pasaron en la Sociedad de Almas desde que se anunció que su único shinigami sustituto ya no sería y tal, y que, además, pasaría a ser parte de la familia noble más importante conocida.

Todo se iba desarrollando tal y como Kurosaki Isshin y Kuchiki Byakuya habían previsto, el sitio estaba visto, las flores compradas, invitaciones enviadas y hasta el dichoso vestido de Rukia estaba elegido. Eso había costado un poco más que el resto de las cosas, ya que la novia estaba algo indecisa.

Así, tan sólo quedaban dos días para el tan esperado enlace, y dos personas habían quedado antes del desayuno para ultimar detalles, concernientes a otra parte que no habían previsto los organizadores de la boda.

-Llegas tarde, Abarai.

-Joder, Arisawa, es difícil salir de casa de Ichigo sin que te hagan mil y una preguntas, pero lo peor es ese peluche, no deja dormir a nadie con esos ronquidos. No he pegado ojo.

-¿Un peluche que ronca? –Tatsuki aún no había tenido el placer conocer a Kon.

-Déjalo, Arisawa, y centrémonos, esta noche es la gran noche.

-¿Crees que sospechan algo? Rukia nos pilló en medio de los preparativos…

-Qué va, -ambos muchachos se sentaron en una cafetería para desayunar y hablar de todo- está tan en las nubes que se creyó eso de que estamos liados –comenzó a reírse.- ¿Quién iba a creerse algo así?

-Si, nadie, desde luego -contestó rápidamente la chica.

-Bueno, no ha habido manera de arreglar el lío que formaste, ¿no?

-No, me ha sido imposible.

-Joder, me voy unas semanas a la Sociedad de Almas y mira el lío que montas.

En ese momento el camarero llevó ambos desayunos a la mesa. Renji y Tatsuki se habían hecho más amigos desde aquella vez que Rukia los echó de su casa y tuvieron que pasar la mayor parte del día juntos. Así, cuando se anunció, por fin, la boda de Ichigo con Rukia fueron los primeros en anunciar que ellos organizarían sus respectivas despedidas de soltero y soltera. Así que, como es costumbre, intentaban mantener todo lo más secreto posible, y desde el principio se decidió que chicos y chicas harían sus fiestas por separado, pero también era cierto que era mucho más fácil organizarlas en conjunto.

Cuando Renji tuvo que acudir a la Sociedad de Almas para organizar todo el caos de su división, que al estar sin Capitán y Teniente estaba dando algún que otro problema. Fue Tatsuki la encargada de buscar los locales para las respectivas cenas y posteriores fiestas, pero por aquel entonces la morena de pelo corto estaba empezando a ver al Teniente del Sexto escuadrón como algo más que un amigo, o un coorganizador de las despedidas. Al fin de cuentas empezaba a gustarle.

Así que pensó que si hacían las despedidas por separado pasarían menos tiempo juntos, y, además, todo el mundo sabe que la gente pierde los papeles, el norte y la cordura en muchas despedidas de soltero, y ella no estaba dispuesta a correr ninguno de esos riesgos.

Las despedidas se harían juntas, en amor y compañía.

Había encontrado un local perfecto, amplio, donde poder establecerse toda la marabunta de gente que querían invitar. Pero Renji no estuvo de acuerdo, y esa misma mañana habían quedado para ir, poner unas mamparas y separar las mesas, ya que esa misma noche "secuestrarían" a Ichigo y a Rukia para pasar con ellos su penúltima noche como solteros, ya que la última sería demasiado estresante.

Y así, tal y como Abarai Renji puso y dispuso, se separó el local, para albergar por un lado a los chicos, y por otro lado a las chicas. Las mamparas no aislaban el ruido y los gritos que pudieran darse, pero menos daba una piedra, era todo lo que podían hacer.

A media mañana, tras pasar varias horas colocando sillas y mesas, fueron a comprobar que todo lo concerniente a la cocina para la cena estaba listo, y además asegurarse los últimos detalles.

Comieron juntos, y tras la comida se dirigieron al lugar señalado con la Sociedad de Almas para que todos los invitados a la despedida apareciesen, tras esto, los llevaron al almacén de Urahara para que pudieran ponerse sus respectivos gigais.

La hora se acercaba, así que todos los invitados se dirigieron al local, los provenientes de la Sociedad de Almas llegaron en masa, y los camareros se alarmaron un poco, tanta puntualidad no era normal. En cambio, los humanos llegaron por pequeñas tandas, y los pudieron asentar más comodamente.

Por fin había llegado el momento, se habían asegurado que Ichigo y Rukia estuvieran esa tarde, cada un en sus respectivas casas. Abarai se dirigía a por el chico, que estaba con su padre y su futuro cuñado hablando de temas de la boda –o al menos así le había dicho su Capitán que lo tendrían-, y Rukia estaría en su casa con las hermanas de Ichigo, ya que acabarían de recoger el traje de la tienda y se tomarían algo en la casa de la muchacha.

Ichigo estaba sentado con cara de aburrimiento en un sillón en el salón de su casa, mientras su padre y Byakuya discutían sobre sí al entrar los novios en el salón de fiestas debía sonar una u otra canción. Estaba realmente cansado, irritado y se sentía ignorado. Ya que, ¿si nadie iba a pedir su opinión por qué no podía largarse? Se sentía secuestrado, aburrido y solo. Ya que ni Kon estaba, ese maldito peluche se había largado hacía horas, nunca estaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

Por fin, algo lo sacó de su tedio, el timbre de la puerta sonaba. Corrió como un loco a abrir la puerta, esperaba ansioso a quien fuera, hasta el mismo Zaraki Kenpachi sería bien recibido en ese momento.

-¡Hola! –dijo Abarai- ponte los zapatos que nos vamos.

-¡Ey Renji! –dijo el padre de Ichigo- ¿ya está todo listo?

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –lo ignoraron, como no paraba de ocurrir desde hacía ya tiempo en su vida. ¿Ahora también su padre y Renji estaban compinchados? Joder, eso ya era el colmo.

-Si, no perdamos más tiempo.

-¿Qué que diablos pasa? –Volvió a preguntar Ichigo.

-Nada, nada, ¿ya te has puesto los zapatos? –sin dejar que el muchacho respondiera lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó bruscamente de su casa, seguido del padre del chico y su Capitán.

-¿A dónde vamos todos?

-Ahora lo veras.

-¿No me lo vais a decir?

-No.

Rukia, en cambio, estaba hablando tranquilamente con sus futuras cuñadas cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta de su casa. Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien con ellas y no le apetecían visitas. Como no hizo amago de moverse, ya que Karin le estaba contando una historia muy interesante. Fue Yuzu quien abrió la puerta a Arisawa.

-¡Hola Tatsuki! Siéntate, –le dijo Rukia- ¿quieres algo?

-No, nos vamos –dijo tajantemente, y las hermanas de Ichigo comenzaron a moverse.

-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa.

-¿A dónde? –Rukia no se movería sin saber a donde, para eso era mucho más cabezona que nadie.

-¿Quieres que te arruine la sorpresa? –la shinigami asintió con la cabeza, ni sorpresa ni nada, ella estaba muy a gusto.

-Rukia-chan, te va a gustar, ya veras –dijo Yuzu, pero la chica estaba de brazos cruzados esperando.

-Bueno, te lo diré –suspiró Tatsuki- vamos a llevarte a una granja de conejos.

-¿A las ocho de la tarde? –preguntó levantado una ceja.

-Si, -tartamudeó un poco la morena con el pelo corto- es que nos dejan entrar a estas horas, para que puedas elegir uno y quedártelo… ¡Es nuestro regalo de bodas!

-¿¡Si!? ¿de verdad? –le preguntó saltando del sofá.

-Sí, nuestro y de Orihime, que nos espera en la granja –continúo mintiendo Tatsuki.

-¡¡Vamos!! –fue la propia Rukia quien apremiaba a las demás para salir- luego me sigues contando la historia, Karin.

-Claro.


	18. No son horas

XVIII. No son horas.

-¿Tan lejos está la graja de conejos? –habían metido a la pequeña shinigami en el coche de Tatsuki y se acababan de montar, pero ella ya estaba nerviosa.

-Queda poco Rukia-chan, vamos en coche porqué esta en las afueras –decía Karin- ¿Quién en su sano juicio pondría una granja de conejos en el centro de Karakura? Está en las afueras.

-Tienes razón… ¡Qué cosas tengo!

Las tres chicas se miraban algo atónitas, a veces Kuchiki daba miedo con su obsesión a los conejos. Las hermanas de Ichigo estaban muy contentas de que ella fuera su futura cuñada, la conocían bien y sabían por donde cogerla. Y Tatsuki hacía bien poco que conocía en profundidad a la shinigami, antes tan sólo había sabido de su faceta hipócrita que ponía en clase y que tengo hacía rabiar a Ichigo.

Llegaron a un lugar al aire libre, y en un gran descampado habían algunos coches, se aparcaba sin muchos miramientos. Tatsuki rezó para que Renji y los demás no llegaran a la misma hora, quería que fuera una sorpresa en condiciones. Llevaron a Rukia por un pasillo asediado por el césped, rodearon el edificio y la metieron por la puerta de atrás, ya que al dividir las fiestas cada novio entraría por un sitio distinto.

Renji y Tatsuki se jugaron la entrada principal a piedra, papel o tijera, y perdió la chica.

Al entrar, las luces estaban apagadas y justo cuando Rukia iba a quejarse se encendieron y un montón de mujeres locas, algunas de la Sociedad de Almas con gigais, y otras humanas, saltaron. Por fin podía empezar la fiesta. Rukia estaba encantada, aunque no supiera muy bien qué se hacía en una despedida de soltera.

En cambio, Ichigo, no se alegró ni un poquito de que le preparan la sorpresa, entró con el ceño fruncido y sin ganas de nada. Había perdido la ilusión en todo lo referente a su boda, pero no se atrevía a decírselo a Rukia. La cosa empeoró cuando alguien le dio una palmadita en el hombro y al girarse se encontró con Zaraki Kempachi sonriendo.

-No te preocupes Ichigo, no te propondré pelear hasta después de la boda –y sin más se marchó a hablar con Ikakku.

Lo que Ichigo no sabía era que Renji había convencido a todo los Capitanes y Tenientes para vigilar a Kempachi, para que no hiciera locuras, pero sin decírselo a él. Ya que tenían sus dudas de que podría hacer el Capitán del parche en el ojo si supiera que podía pelear con ellos, adoraba demasiado la lucha.

Mientras, en una esquina del local, un chico que nadie conocía se escabullía de la despida de soltero, para infiltrarse en la de soltera. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, con ojos a juego. Era un total desconocido para todos los invitados.

Las cenas fueron divertidas y no hubo ningún incidente hasta que las luces se volvieron a apagar, y en la zona de las chicas, un foco iluminó al desconocido que antes se había colado. Sin más comenzó a sonar una música y éste comenzó a bailar de la manera más sensual que sabía, y siendo objetivos, no lo era mucho.

-Orihime, ¿has contratado un stripper? –le preguntó Tatsuki.

-Yo no, ¿y tu?

-No, ¿entonces que hace este tío?

-No lo se, pero dudo que a Kurosaki-kun le haga mucha gracia esto.

Rukia, al ver el espectáculo y las luces apagadas decidió desaparecer y tomar algo de aire fresco, en ese momento era lo que menos le apetecía. Ella había ido a por conejos y le ponían a un tío soso desnudándose, era una tremenda injusticia.

Cuando el chico se quito la camisa, las féminas de la mesa de Matsumoto comenzaron a bailar y a gritar como locas, las habían puesto juntas por algo. Pero el bailarín estaba buscando a la novia, y se dirigió a ella para que le ayudara a quitarse el resto de ropa, pero al llegar no estaba.

-¿Nee-san? –preguntó- ¿dónde está nee-san?

-¡¡Kon!! –gritó Rangiku, reconocería en cualquier sitio la voz del peluche que siempre se le tiraba al pecho.

-¿Y nee-san? ¿yo quiero a nee-san? –no paraba de repetir mientras la música seguía sonando.

Así que Matsumoto, ni corta ni perezosa, se acercó a el, lo cogió del cuello sensualmente, como si bailara con él, y le susurró al oído.

-Nee-san no está, no se como leches has conseguido un cuerpo, pero ya da igual, no arruines la despedida –paro un instante- ¿entendido?

-Si –respondió el ya no peluche, mientras se intentaba marchar, pero la mujer lo retuvo un momento.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¡Acaba lo que has empezado!

Ichigo había salido fuera del edificio un tiempo antes de que Kon comenzara su espectáculo, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y se estaba aburriendo algo en la fiesta. Ya no soportaba más al hermano de Rukia y todas sus tonterías.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera? –Renji salió casi detrás de él- ¿no te gusta la fiesta que te hemos preparado?

-No es eso, es que tengo cosas en que pensar y la boda es tan sólo en dos días.

-¿No pensaras abandonar otra vez a Rukia? Porqué te mato…

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no! No es eso, son otras preocupaciones.

-No se en que tienes que preocuparte, Ichigo –Abarai se apoyó en un árbol y comenzó a mirar al suelo- la mayoría de los asistentes a tu despedida te envidian.

-¿Por entrar en el Clan Kuchiki? –se encogió de hombros Kurosaki.

-Seguro que algunos también te envidian por eso, pero no. –Abarai sonrió- Es por encontrar a alguien que te quiere, quererla y tener el valor de estar con ella.

-Eso es muy bonito, Renji.

-Y otros también porqué sea Rukia, tiene mucho éxito con los hombres, pero su hermano asusta demasiado –bromeó el Teniente- bueno, y ella tampoco es una dama que digamos.

-No, no lo es –sonrió.

-Bueno, espero que no sea nada, Ichigo –comenzó a marcharse otra vez a dentro- ¡no la vayas a joder otra vez y entra pronto!

Kurosaki no pudo descansar mucho de su tranquilidad, apoyado en el árbol en que hace un instante estaba Renji. Ya que, sin que él se diera cuenta, una pequeña mano rozo la suya hasta cogerla: era Rukia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es tu despedida de soltero! Deberías disfrutarla –le dijo la chica.

-Podría decirte lo mismo –le replicó el chico.

-Si, pero es que hay un tío desnudándose y no me apetecía demasiado. Yo esperaba una graja de conejos –dijo entre dientes- ¿En la tuya no se desnuda nadie?

-No, en la mía no se desnuda nadie ¡lástima! –Rukia le pegó en el hombro- ¡Era una broma no te pongas así!

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo raro.

-Na… -Rukia comenzó a levantar una ceja- da…, bueno, estoy algo desilusionado.

-¿Con qué?

-Con la boda, pero no preocupes, no pasa nada raro.

-Te entiendo, yo también –Ichigo se quedó de piedra tras escuchar la confesión de Rukia- nii-sama está muy pesado, y tu padre también. Estoy muy cansada…

-Tu hermano se ha pasado mucho.

-Lo se, pero tu padre también está pesado.

-Me gustaría que hubiese sido de otra manera, no se, más…

-¿Intima? –el chico asintió con la cabeza- si, intima.

-Y más nuestra –tras decir esto el chico puso cara de maldad, cogió a la chica de la cintura y le susurró al oído:- se me está ocurriendo algo.

En la despedida de soltero no se volvió a saber nada ni de Ichigo, ni de Rukia, el único que se dio cuenta fue Kuchiki Byakuya, que tenía vigilado de cerca de su cuñado para que no hiciera estupideces, pero se le escapó.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora de la comida, sonó el timbre de la casa de los Kurosaki, y como era de esperar Yuzu abrió la puerta a una sonriente pareja.

-Hola papá, Karin, Yuzu, Renji y –dejó lo mejor para el final- Byakuya.

-¿Qué has dicho Kurosaki?

-Byakuya, -repitió con un tono vacilón- Bya-ku-ya.

-No te pases Ichigo –le recriminó Rukia.

-Creí que no podías llamarme así hasta…

-Que estuviéramos casados –el chico terminó la frase por él y levantando la mano brilló un bonito anillo.

-¿Qué diablos habéis hecho? –preguntó Isshin.

-¡Casarnos! –le gritó Ichigo mientras subía las escaleras que daban a su cuarto junto con Rukia.

-¡Y adelantar el viaje de novios! –gritó ahora la señora Kurosaki.

Ambos chicos subían a por la maleta, mientras Isshin y Renji se reían de ver como el Capitán del sexto escuadrón echaba humo por la cabeza, Ichigo se la había jugado al final. Y aunque nunca, jamás, en la vida lo confesara, sí, Kurosaki le caía bien, y ahora era de su familia.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leído, y sobre todo a los que, además, hicieron el esfuerzo de dejarme algún comentario. Espero que os haya gustado el final. **

6


	19. Epílogo

**Hola!!! Traigo un pequeño epilogo de un par de partes, a ver que os parece XD**

Nunca nadie le dijo a Kurosaki Ichigo que ser parte de la familia Kuchiki fuera fácil, al contrario, era difícil y tediosamente aburrido. Por algo, cuando la primera vez que escuchó la palabra "matrimonio" salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Suspiró. ¿Por qué demonios no correría más rápido aquella vez? Por Rukia, ¿por qué no podía ser una shinigami normal y corriente? Si así fuera no tendría que soportar al estirado de su cuñado, ni las reuniones familiares –como en la que se encontraba ahora- donde debatían tonterías o estupideces y todo el mundo le miraba mal. Mas de uno ya le había sugerido hacer algo con su pelo, al último le sacó a Zangetsu, pero Rukia lo sujetó a tiempo.

Hacía tan sólo dos semanas que estaba en la Sociedad de Almas y ya estaba deseando volver a Karakura. Desde que Rukia y él habían llegado no tenían tiempo para nada, y nada es nada en todos los idiomas del mundo. Su queridísimo cuñado no le había perdonado lo de la boda, y se lo estaba haciendo pagar con creces.

-Pasemos al último punto –dijo con voz arrugada y achacosa uno de los ancianos, que tan sólo se limitaba a leer un papel. "El último punto, el último punto, el último punto…" no paraba de repetir Ichigo en su cabeza.

La próxima paternidad de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia.

El pelirrojo miró a su mujer cómo fulminándola ¿estaba embarazada y lo sabía antes el viejo ese arrugado que él mismo? Ni casado podía estar tranquilo, lo toreaban ya desde todas las direcciones. Una pequeña venita de la sien comenzó a hincharse.

Rukia alucinaba ¡ella no estaba embarazada! Que supiera… ¿podía saberlo antes el viejo de los papeles que ella? ¿tendrá un don especial? Instintivamente se tapó la barriga, como si todos tuvieran rayos x. Pero en ese instante notó la mirada asesina de Ichigo, y se giró para explicarle que –que ella supiese- no iban a tener a un pequeño Kurosaki con el ceño fruncido, aún.

Ichigo pilló los gestos de su mujer enseguida, pero el joven matrimonio se quedó con la boca abierta y estupefactos al escuchar la conversación que estaban manteniendo los ancianos del Clan Kuchiki, liderados por - "el señor del mal" según Ichigo- Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Son jóvenes, deberían esperar aún algunos años –comenzó a decir un hombre de cabello largo y cano, que estaba sentado a la derecha del hermanísimo.

-No estoy contigo, Matsura –comenzó a decir un hombre moreno que estaba sentado al lado de Rukia- deberían comenzar a intentarlo ya. Ella –comenzó a decir como si la shinigami no estuviera a su lado- es la más pequeña del Clan, y deberíamos tener sangre nueva ya.

-No, no y no –dijo una mujer rubia- al menos que se esperen un año, sería la mejor solución para todos. De aquí a un año volveremos a votar si tienen descendencia o no.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras votaban que sí a la moción. Ichigo ya no cabía en sí del asombro ¿realmente estaban votando cuando iba a tener un hijo con Rukia? ¿Qué sería lo próximo?

-Ahora, y dentro del mismo punto –siguió diciendo la mujer rubia- debemos votar si el niño nacerá en la Sociedad de Almas o en el Mundo Humano.

Al escuchar lo último Ichigo iba a levantarse y a ponerse a pegar espadazos como un loco histérico, hasta quedarse solo. O al menos fue lo que hizo su imaginación, antes de que Rukia lo sujetara del brazo fuertemente.

-Evidentemente tiene que nacer aquí, en la Sociedad de Almas, y ser un alma pura –comenzó a decir el hombre al que antes habían llamado Matsura.- Ningún Kuchiki ha nacido antes en el mundo humano, y no creo que ahora…

-Ni tampoco –comenzó a decir la mujer que había propuesto el tema, se llamaba Imari- ningún Kuchiki se había desposado nunca con un humano, es un punto a entender. Ellos pasan la mitad del tiempo entre la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo humano. Creo que deberían tener a los niños en el mundo humano.

-¿Y desarrollar sus habilidades allí Imari?

-Si, Matsura.

-Me parece una locura –reprochó el hombre.

-Locura o no, parece lo más lógico, para este caso tan especial –dijo mirando a Kurosaki.

-Votemos, pues.

La votación, aunque ajustada, fue hacía el lado de la Sociedad de Almas. El consejo de ancianos del Clan Kuchiki quería que su próximo retoño naciera con ellos, y así poder manipularlo. Cuando acabó la votación, la cara de Kurosaki era la que todos esperaban: de cabreo e indignación. Ahora le tocaba a Rukia una sesión para tranquilizarlo.

Nada más llegar la pareja a su habitación, Ichigo comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar. Mientras Rukia se sentaba en la cama, dedicándose a observarle, esa situación se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero esta vez no era culpa suya. Así que esperó a que él comenzara a quejarse.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –le preguntó el chico algo cabreado.

-Olvídalo, Ichigo, ya sabes cómo son.

-¿Por qué no puedes tener una familia normal?

-¿Por qué no puedes tenerla tú? –levantó una ceja la chica. Hablando en plata, su suegro no era justamente la normalidad en persona.

-Vale, vale –dijo el chico haciendo énfasis con las mano- pero al menos mi padre no vota con mis hermanas cuando voy a tener un niño y dónde.

-No lo vota… -dijo con la boca pequeña, añadiendo- pero si hace cuentas…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oyes, me pregunta cosas y yo…

-¿Y tú le respondes? –se quedó de piedra.

-Claro, es médico.

-¡Me voy! –se fue decidido a la ventana. Rukia no se asombró, ya conocía su pronto.- Volveré para cenar.

-Vale, ¿pero dónde vas a estar?

-Entrenando con Ikkaku –dijo mientras salía por la ventana, si salía por la puerta corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Byakuya y era lo último que le apetecía.

-¡Ten cuidado con Kempachi!

Rukia se encogió de hombros, si lo agarraba el Capitán del Onceavo escuadrón seguro que no venía a cenar, ya que se tiraría dando vueltas por todo el Seretei durante un buen rato. Pero bueno, si le divertía, ella tampoco iba a entrometerse. Se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, que ahora compartía con Ichigo, pensó en salir también por la ventana, pero seguro que a su nii-sama no le haría ninguna gracia.

Mientras la chica de los ojos violetas caminaba camino a su escuadrón, un pelirrojo con tatuajes la vio de lejos y corrió a pegarle un susto por la espalda, pero no pudo, ella ya había escuchado que alguien se le acercaba y se apartó para hacerle una zancadilla.

-¡¡Joder Rukia!! –le gritó Abarai mientras estaba en el suelo.

-¡Pero si me querías dar un susto, Renji! –ambos se rieron, y la chica intentó ayudarle a levantar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iba a mi escuadrón, a darme una vuelta, el Capitán Ukitake no me exige mucho desde que he llegado.

-Normal, es un hombre compresivo –Abarai se rascó la cabeza, mientras pensaba y miraba a Rukia fijamente.- ¡Ven! –la agarró del brazo- ¡te invito a algo y hablamos!

-¡Renji! –tuvo que comenzar a correr, ya que el chico le había agarrado bien del brazo.

5


End file.
